<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hoenata's Oneshots by aesthetic_fanfic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507334">Hoenata's Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetic_fanfic/pseuds/aesthetic_fanfic'>aesthetic_fanfic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HinataHarem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:14:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetic_fanfic/pseuds/aesthetic_fanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey Hoe's, It's chibichan_desu. As you guys already know Wattpad has been bought by Webtoon therefore leading to Smut/Mature content books getting removed. Therefore, I will upload my chapters here. Though when my book doesn't get removed, I'll be posting on wattpad.</p><p>-chibichan_desu</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This first chapter is a request page! Feel free to request any ship you want including a plot.</p><p>Anyways, The next following chapters are from My wattpad and moved onto here since they be removing mature content books or sumn 🙄</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kenhina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I legit just copied and pasted this on here from wattpad, So y'all gonna be seeing some mistakes and grammatical errors from my inexperienced self here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oya Oya? Kenma What're you doing~" Kuroo teased as he pointed out the cut outs of famous arcades across Tokyo.</p><p>"None of your buisness Kuroo" Kenma spatted and grabbed a hold of the cut outs. </p><p>"Are you finally going to take Chibi-chan on a date?" Kuroo smirked proud of what he said. </p><p>Kenma then kicked his balls.</p><p>"Get lost" Kenma glared at him. Kuroo then fake cried and went to Lev to ask for 'How to cope with Kenma'.</p><p>Just then Kenma's phone rang and he immidiately picked it up. </p><p>"Moshi Moshi?" The other line greeted. </p><p>"Hey Shoyo.. " Kenma smiled on the other end. </p><p>"Hey Kenma~ Are you ready to go too the arcades!?" Hinata giggled as he rambled about how many Prizes he was gonna win. </p><p>"Of course Shoyo, Let me pick you up by 7" Kenma said. </p><p>"Hai! See you Kenma, Can't wait to see you~" Hinata then ended the call. </p><p>"What is happening to me..?" Kenma mumbled to himself as he clutched his chest. </p><p>••••••••••••••••••••••••••</p><p>"</p><p>Hey Shoyo, Why is Kageyama coming with us?" Kenma asked, He was clearly sad. </p><p>"He's my spiker, You have a problem with that?" Kageyama raised his eyebrows. </p><p>"What does that have to do with this?" Kenma snickered. </p><p>"Calm down you two, And Bakageyama here says that he wanted to explore Tokyo a bit more before we leave" Hinata explained causing Kenma to nod his head. </p><p>Then a huge awkward silence engulfed them. </p><p>"U-uh.. Alright, Let's go then?" Hinata smiled sheepishly. </p><p>Kageyama and Kenma were currently in a Staring competition. </p><p>Kenma had won since he spent almost not blinking due to his games that he solely focused on for a lot of times. </p><p>"Yeah, Let's go Shoyo" Kenma glared at Kageyama and snickered. </p><p>••••••••••••••••••••</p><p>"WOaH! Look at that Huge Teddybear~" Hinata eyed the brown teddy bear, With the same size as him. </p><p>"Do you want—" Kenma was cut off by the other setter. </p><p>"Boke, You're such a baby" Kageyama snickered.</p><p>"Shut up Milk obsessed Boy" Hinata pouted. </p><p>"I can win that... For you" Kenma said the first part loudly but the second, He said quietly. </p><p>"Really Kenma?" Hinata's eyes sparkled. </p><p>"Of course" Kenma flashed a quick smile to the small middle blocker. </p><p>Kenma paid and grabbed the controller. </p><p>The Game was a Race in Mario Kart with other people</p><p>Of course, Kenma being A pro in games won first place. </p><p>"How can you do that Kenma~?" Hinata exclaimed, Peppering the setter with compliments. </p><p>Kenma blushed as Shoyo complimented him over and over again making his heart pound loudly. </p><p>"I always play games Shoyo.. " Kenma smiled.</p><p>The Setter grabbed the Teddy bear from the Employee and gave it to Hinata. </p><p>"T-thank you Kozume!" Hinata beamed and smiled widely. </p><p>Then He did something that Kenma could not forget and almost died. </p><p>Hinata Shoyo had Kissed Kozume Kenma, On the cheek. </p><p>The Setter widened his eyes and blushed furiously. </p><p>"I-I'm sorry! I just—" Hinata was cut off. </p><p>"It's alright Shoyo.. I liked it" Kenma said shyly while looking down. </p><p>The 2 Boys blushed and awkwardly stood there. </p><p>"Hey you two, Can we go now?" Kageyama whined as crowds of people started to come in the arcade. </p><p>"But we only played for a little while!" Hinata pouted and refused to go out. </p><p>"Our bus is gonna leave our asses behind, You idiot" Kageyama spatted. </p><p>It was true that the three Volleyball Players only played a few games before the Mario Kart one, Which is the last they played. </p><p>"Fine, Lemme just say Bye to Kenma!" Shoyo whined and looked at the Other setter. </p><p>"I'll leave you two be.. " Kageyama rolled his eyes as he walked towards the exit of the Arcade. </p><p>"What was that about Shoyo?" Kenma looked up from his Psp clearly not listening to their conversation just a little while ago. </p><p>"Kageyama said that we have to go back since the bus will be leaving soon" Hinata looked down, His eyes saddened. </p><p>Kenma immidiately took action and tilted the Orange head's chin up, Makimg him look directly towards the setter. </p><p>The Two were currently in a corner where nobody was looking at or even noticing them. </p><p>"K-kenma—!" Hinata widened his eyes as Kenma's lips were planted against his. </p><p>"I like you Shoyo.. More than a friend, I wanted to say it to you before you guys leave" Kenma smiled as he clarified his feelings. </p><p>Hinata was stunned for a few seconds when Kenma pulled away from the chaste kiss. </p><p>Turns out that the Orange headed Middle blocker had feelings for Kenma ever since their first match. </p><p>"Y-you— You're making me feel all GwaH!" Hinata exclaimed blushing furiously. </p><p>"Fuck, So cute~" Kenma was shocked by his sudden confidence but didn't mind it. </p><p>"I-I like you too More than a friend.. " Hinata looked away embarrassed. </p><p>"Will you be my boyfriend Shoyo?" Kenma smiled as he looked into his eyes. </p><p>"Of course Kenma!" Hinata's smile came back and jumped on the setter. </p><p>He wrapped his arms around Kenma's neck while his legs were wrapped around his torso. </p><p>"So I can kiss you right?" Kenma cleared his throat. </p><p>"You don't need to ask that Kenma~" Hinata teased. </p><p>Kenma then Smirked and pulled Hinata closer to him and placed his lips against his. </p><p>"F-fwah~! L-let me breathe Kenma" Hinata gasped for air as Kenma finally pulled away. </p><p>They've been kissing for about 2 minutes with no breathing what so ever. That explains Hinata's gasping for air. </p><p>"Sorry Babe, You're just so Kissable" Kenma pecked his lips once more and helped him Stand up since Hinata's legs were trembling. </p><p>"I love you Kozume Kenma!" Hinata yelled as they were walking towards Kageyama. </p><p>"I love you too Hinata Shoyo" Kenma smiled and buried his face on Hinata's neck. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh and make sure to let Kageyama know you're mine okay?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hinata's Harem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Genre: Fluff with Potential Lemon scenes.</p><p>Ship: HinataXEveryone</p><p>Requested By: Dayahmiko</p><p>Welp Except for The managers and Coaches.</p><p>In where Hinata Shoyo got drugged by some shady unknown guy.</p><p>What'll happen if Hinata started acting all flirtatious and a tease?</p><p>Will the love struck Volleyball players be able to hold back?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Same routine, Copied and pasted.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all started when Hinata was skipping towards a nearby Shop that was selling meatbuns.</p><p>They were in Summer Training Camp that time and Hinata decided to buy his favorite snack, Of course sharing with everyone.</p><p>"Hey there Boy" The Man that's behind the counter wasn't wearing a uniform nor did he have some name thingy on him.</p><p>"Can I please have some meatbuns?" Hinata asked, Pointing at the meatbuns.</p><p>"You look tired, Here's some water..On the house" The man smiled and grabbed a bottle of water from the cooler.</p><p>Hinata took it since he was pretty thirsty from running towards the shop.</p><p>It was a 20 minute walk from Training Camp but only 10 minutes when you run.</p><p>"Thank you!" Hinata bowed and gulped down the water.</p><p>Waiting for the meatbuns to be packed, Hinata started to feel hot inside.</p><p>"Here you go Boy, Careful when you get back" The man waved off the small boy as he walked outside the shop.</p><p>"Why the hell Am I so dizzy?"Hinata whined as he held his head from the throbbing pain.</p><p>Hinata rushed to go back to Training Camp.</p><p>After 10 minutes of running and Hinata literally wincing from the hotness inside his body, He finally reached his destination.</p><p>+In The Training Camp Gym+</p><p>"Boke Hinata Boke!" Kageyama yelled once more after Hinata not spiking his tosses.</p><p>"What's wrong with that dimwit?" Tsukishima fixed his glasses as he observed the usually Hyper active middle Blocker be so out of the dumps.</p><p>Hinata could only feel his face getting hotter and dizziness almost took over him.</p><p>"Hinata, Are you Okay?" Yamaguchi held the Middle blocker's shoulders as the middle Blocker just stared at the floor.</p><p>"Timeout!" Suga signalled to Ukai and the Coach went over to the referee to explain what was happening.</p><p>Karasuno was playing a Practice match against Date Tech.</p><p>"I feel dizzy.." Hinata murmured out as he clutched onto Asahi's shirt which was the most nearest to him.</p><p>Asahi quickly nodded and bridal style carried the boy, Situating on the floor and sat down with Hinata in between his arms and legs. His arms wrapped around him protectively.</p><p>Hinata seemed calm but his teammates noticed the heavy breathing he was doing.</p><p>"Oh my God! Don't tell me Hinata is dying please-" Tanaka freaked out but was shushed by Suga.</p><p>Date Tech was concerned about the Little one so they also went to look at The middle Blocker.</p><p>Other teams have not yet noticed since they were to engrossed in playing Volleyball.</p><p>"I-its so hot here!" Hinata managed to get some words out but still trembling.</p><p>"The breeze is at the perfect temperature" Daichi commented as he pointed out the windows that were open.</p><p>"No! I-i don't like it here..L-leave me be!" Hinata complained and gathered his strength to get out of Asahi's grasp.</p><p>"Oi Shoyo! Where are you going?" Noya catched up with the Middle blocker.</p><p>"I'm going to Kenma! Kenma! Kenma!" Hinata yelled out with slight slur from his voice.</p><p>Everyone turned to him, Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him.</p><p>"Kenma.. You'll get me out of h-here right?" Hinata's eyes started to water.</p><p>"Shoyo, Is something wrong?" Kenma immediately softened his looks as soon as he saw the orange head, He scurried to him and held his hands.</p><p>"Hinata, Did someone give this to you?" Ukai yelled from a far as he held up a water bottle from Hinata's bag.</p><p>The water looks like you're normal average water but when you shake it enough, Light pink powder could be seen.</p><p>"Yes! T-the nice cashier man g-gave that!" Hinata hiccuped as he felt that same hot sensation again.</p><p>"You've been drugged Hinata!" Ukai frantically said quickly hurrying up to see if the smaller boy was okay.</p><p>He was trembling, His face flushed and his eyes were half lidded. Also, He was breathing heavily.</p><p>"What?!" Everyone excluding Hinata and Ukai yelled.</p><p>"It's all over the news..That powder gives......." Ukai didn't know if he should tell them since it would be pretty embarrassing for Hinata.</p><p>"Gives what Coach?!" Daichi looked at him worried evident in his eyes.</p><p>"I'll just tell Hinata.." Ukai cleared and whispered to the orange head.</p><p>"Hinata..Calm down okay? That powder is all over the news for Kidnappers and Abducters who were using it for their victims to feel out of themselves, Meaning that it can make you super duper aroused.." Ukai explained.</p><p>"You mean horny?!" Hinata whisper yelled as Ukai shut him up with a loud clap.</p><p>"What does it give Chibi-chan?" Oikawa asked as he stood in front of them, Clearly waiting for an answer.</p><p>"Is shrimpy going to be okay?" Bokuto rushed towards them and held Hinata's head.</p><p>"It's not shrinking potion...Is it?!" Terushima gasped.</p><p>Hinata tugged Kuroo's shirt which was the closest he could tug.</p><p>"Hey...Take care of me Captain~!" Hinata smiled widely as he slurred with his words like a drunkie and hopped onto the Captain's back.</p><p>"What the hell?!" Everyone shouted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Miyahina Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Genre: Smutty Smut Smut/ Lemony Lemon Lemon</p><p>Ship: Hinata X MiyaTwins</p><p>Requested By: UnicornGay12</p><p>Karasuno's Little Middle Blocker is in a Relationship with Inarazaki's Twins.</p><p>What'll happen if The Twins get jealous of the other players stealing Hinata's attention?</p><p>And what if Hinata goes along with it as well?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Same process, Copied and pasted.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was no secret that Hinata Shoyo is in a relationship with the Inarazaki's Twins.</p><p>But that doesn't stop his teammates from flirting with him.</p><p>Let's discuss first what's the difference between the Twins.</p><p>Miya Osamu is a laid back boyfriend, He mostly sneaks kisses with Hinata in private since he doesn't want anyone to see his Hinata all lewd.</p><p>Miya Atsumu on the other hand is kind of the possessive one, He mostly shows everyone that Hinata is His by giving him hickeys on his neck which pisses off Hinata's teammates.</p><p>But one thing is for sure that they have in common, They are both Easily jealous.</p><p>Inarazaki had invited Karasuno for a practice match for 2 days.</p><p>Which gladly Takeda accepted.</p><p>"SHOYO! You're so slim y'know that?" Nishinoya commented as he held his Kouhai's small waist.</p><p>"Really?!" Hinata stared at his Senpai in amusement.</p><p>"You're skin is so soft!" Tanaka held his Kouhai's arms.</p><p>"Thanks Senpai.." Hinata blushed as he was being complimented.</p><p>He's a total sucker for compliments.</p><p>"Stop Hogging Hinata or else those twins will be troublesome again" Daichi sighed.</p><p>And No shits was The Twins glaring at the Two Second years.</p><p>The Miya Twins grumpily stomped towards Karasuno and held Hinata by his waist.</p><p>They each wrapped one hand over his small waist.</p><p>"You guys look like snakes clinging onto their prey" Tsukishima rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Shut it Four eyes" Atsumu growled.</p><p>"Calm down 'tsumu" Hinata kisses Atsumu's forehead to help him calm down.</p><p>Osamu grunted in annoyance and held Hinata closer.</p><p>"Stop flirting with them babe alright?, You're ass is gonna be ruined later" Osamu for the first time in public groped the smaller boy's ass.</p><p>"See you baby" Atsumu smirked as he slapped Hinata's ass.</p><p>Hinata's face was flushed in the deepest shade of red.</p><p>"Yikes PDA" Tsukishima gagged.</p><p>Hinata rolled his eyes and ignored the tall middle blocker.</p><p>Who knew Kouji and Izumi, Hinata's old friends from middle school were studying In Inarazaki.</p><p>They noticed the orange head when they passed by the gym, The Sunshine was currently stretching with his team to prepare for their practice match for Inarazaki.</p><p>The Twins as well were stretching with their team, Constantly checking their boyfriend out.</p><p>"Hinata! It's been so long!" Izumi wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.</p><p>"Izumi! Kouji!" Hinata smiled widely and embraced them with open arms.</p><p>"Huh?!" The twins irritatedly asked said to no one in particular.</p><p>"You're still so pretty and cute" Kouji patted Shoyo's head.</p><p>"You're pretty too Kouji!" Hinata giggled.</p><p>"Hey what about me? Aren't I handsome?!" Izumi pouted playfully.</p><p>"Of course you are Izumi~" Hinata ruffled the taller's hair.</p><p>"Oh who the hell-" Atsumu was stopped by his Twin brother.</p><p>"Stop, He's making his punishment worse" Osamu grinned lowly.</p><p>"Heh" Atsumu and Osamu glared at the trio.</p><p> </p><p>You are about to enter Unholy land</p><p>You may skip if you don't like lemons or Smut.</p><p>But I doubt that.</p><p>teeHeE</p><p>Oh and contains explicit content mkAyyy?</p><p>It was the end of their practice match for the first day.</p><p>And Hell was everyone exhausted.</p><p>It seemed like the Twins from Inarazaki were restless.</p><p>It was 8:30 pm when Hinata was on his phone, Currently walking down the empty hall. Or so he though it was empty.</p><p>Until a certain pair of hands creeped around the middle blocker's waist.</p><p>"Who-" Hinata turned around to meet 2 pairs of eyes looking down on him.</p><p>And they looked like they were eyeing a delicious meal.</p><p>"D-did I do something?" Hinata backed away until he hit the wall.</p><p>"Babe.. Didn't we tell you not to flirt with other guys?" Osamu growled as he carried Hinata.</p><p>"Oi! Where are you taking me?!" Hinata struggled up until he was met by a big door.</p><p>He looked at his surroundings and noticed that they were in front of the Twins' Dorm room.</p><p>It was pretty close to the gym.</p><p>"Since when have you been so disobedient huh?" Atsumu opened the door.</p><p>Osamu literally threw the smaller boy to the bed.</p><p>It didn't hurt since the matress was really soft.</p><p>And I forgot to mention that the twins were kinky ass bastards.</p><p>Dildos, Cock rings, Chokers, Whips and Bottles of Lube were displayed on a big white shelf.</p><p>"H-how many toys do you guys have?!" Hinata looked at the shelf as he was blushing madly.</p><p>"Not important..It's all for you" Osamu kissed his forehead.</p><p>Atsumu hardened at the sight of Hinata's chest rising up and down as his twin brother teases him with light touches around his body.</p><p>"F-fwah~ Atsumu!" Hinata's eyes landed onto the other twin who was behind him, Inserting a finger covered with lube.</p><p>Osamu licked his lips at the sight.</p><p>Hinata was sprawled on their bed, His back was against the soft matress as one hand tried to cover up his member and the other covering his mouth preventing any lewd noises to come out of it.</p><p>"Since you've been a Bad Boy, You need to be punished Dear~" Atsumu purred and grabbed a cock ring beside the bed.</p><p>"N-not that 'sumu!" Hinata's teary eyes met with the Twins Dark ones.</p><p>"Just relax and maybe we'll let you cum..Maybe" Osamu smirked.</p><p>Atsumu kissed the Orange headed boy passionately as Osamu was touching the boys' nipples.</p><p>"Hurry up 'Sumu, I want to show Hinata what happens if he disobeys" Osamu licked Hinata's pinkish nipples as the said victim moaned.</p><p>"Yer' better keep up, I like to be rough" Atsumu gritted his teeth as his twin brother.</p><p>They prepped the Uke for a whole 15 minutes since he'll be taking two dicks in his ass.</p><p>(Poor BB Hinata)</p><p>"Well then, Try not to scream" Atsumu pecked his lips as he inserted himself slowly.</p><p>"N-ngh!" Hinata's lewd noises just makes Osamu want to wreck him so much, But can't since his brother was there and protesting.</p><p>"My Turn" Osamu grinned.</p><p>Hinata felt like he was going rip apart Any moment now.</p><p>Except for their Naturally Good looks, They also have monster dicks.</p><p>It's no joke really, Their first time doing 'it', Hinata couldn't even take Atsumu nor Osamu in whole.</p><p>But as time passes by, He soon got used to it.</p><p>But double penetration was in a whole other level of Pain and pleasure.</p><p>The Twins held Hinata's waist as he cleched their shoulders.</p><p>Each thrust was heaven and hell for Hinata.</p><p>"I'm— please! T-take it off!" Hinata pleaded as the cock ring prevented him from releasing.</p><p>"Whose are you then?" Osamu growled.</p><p>"Who do you belong to?" Atsumu as well growled.</p><p>"Y-you guys! I belong to you guys o-only!" Hinata hiccuped as tears ran down his cheeks from over stimulation.</p><p>"Good Baby boy" Osamu and Atsumu kissed him by his cheeks and took off the cock ring.</p><p>Immediately Hinata released and collapsed on the bed.</p><p>"Areh? We're not done with you're punishment doll" Atsumu slapped his left ass cheek.</p><p>"You still have to suck us off Y'know?" Osamu grinned as he slapped his right ass cheek.</p><p>They didn't get a response and soon noticed the small boy fast asleep.</p><p>"We'll continue later then right samu?" Atsumu asked his twin.</p><p>"Of course, That wasn't even half of it" Osamu shrugged.</p><p>They hugged the boy and slept.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yes I'm a sinner I knoe.</p><p>ᕙ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ᕗ</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. AoHina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Genre: Fluffity Fluff Fluff</p><p>Ship: Aone X Hinata</p><p>Requested By: blm_1312</p><p>Date Tech's Aone always got mistook as unapproachable and scary.</p><p>In Trains he always had no one to sit n</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Same routine y'all , Copied and Pasted.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karasuno's Sunshine is Date Tech's Aone's little boyfriend.</p><p>They started dating a few months ago when the Soft Giant confessed his feelings.</p><p>The Sunshine felt relief wash over him as he was ecstatic his crush had the same feelings for him.</p><p>It all started that One day..</p><p>Flashback to 3 Months ago</p><p>The Small Middle blocker from Karasuno was running around Miyagi for hours since he claimed he was bored and that Kageyama was to mean too set to him.</p><p>He boarded a Train not knowing where it was headed.</p><p>He's a dumbass that's why.</p><p>"Hm..Money, Check..Directions..Eh lemme just go with the flow" Hinata shrugged.</p><p>A white haired male boarded the train, He's tall and looked very intimidating.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Please don't kill me!" A boy who collided with him as he passed by the crowd.</p><p>"It's okay" Aone muttered as he ignored the other comment.</p><p>The Boy scurried away as he trembled.</p><p>Aone sighed, It has been the 12th time it happened this day.</p><p>He was always mistook as some type of bad guy or a thug.</p><p>But in reality he was a soft polar bear wanting someone to love.</p><p>He took a seat at one of the empty rows.</p><p>No one dared to sit next to him.</p><p>Until a certain orange head skipped through the train and without hesitation sat by Aone.</p><p>"Karasuno's Number 10" Aone muttered as he bowed.</p><p>"Oh? Aone-san! What a coincidence!" Hinata smiled widely as he bowed as well.</p><p>The Ginger was feeling all sorts of emotions flooding in him, It was no joke he had a crush on the Polar bear.</p><p>He didn't think of him as scary nor terryifing, Unlike Kageyama.</p><p>"I-its been a while since someone had sat next to me.." Aone said softly.</p><p>Hinata softened his look and pouted.</p><p>"Well, They're meanies! How can they not sit next to A cute hot huggable Polar bear—" Hinata immediately closed his mouth after realizing what he just said.</p><p>"Cute hot huggable Polar bear?" Aone asked curiously as he inwardly grinned.</p><p>The Tall Middle blocker wasn't really a talker, So it surprised Hinata that he talked to him with sentences.</p><p>It delighted him.</p><p>"U-uh.." Hinata blushed thinking of an excuse.</p><p>"Where are you going?" Aone showed a small smile as he looked at the younger beet red.</p><p>"I don't know, I just boarded the train without a destination" Hinata nervously chuckled.</p><p>He wasn't good with directions nor was he good at remembering his way back home.</p><p>"Do you want to join me in picking some flowers?" Aone shyly asked.</p><p>"Of course Aone-san! But why do you need to pick flowers?" Hinata asked while tilting his head.</p><p>"It's my Older Brother's Death Anniversary today" Aone said while looking down.</p><p>"I'm sorry for asking!" Hinata bowed down as he looked at the sad face of the taller.</p><p>"It's alright, I'm sure he'd be happy that I've brought a cute friend" Aone smiled.</p><p>'Cute?' Hinata internally screamed.</p><p> </p><p>"It's so beautiful!" Hinata's eyed shone brightly as he picked one of the lilacs.</p><p>"Yeah.." Aone looked fondly at the boy with soft eyes with a going of lust.</p><p>The Ginger head was giggling as he looked at the variety of flowers.</p><p>He looked like a sunflower that just bloomed.</p><p>"Aone-san~ Let's pick some flowers!" Hinata grinned.</p><p>'Ah, Yes I'm in love with this Sunflower' Aone thought as he headed towards Hinata.</p><p>"My Little sister, Natsu taught me how to make flower crowns!" Hinata held out a blue and white flower crown.</p><p>He stood up as Aone kneeled down, The Ginger placed the Crown on Aone's head.</p><p>Hinata blushed as he looked at the sight.</p><p>Aone kneeling down as he had the flower crown on him, The surroundings we're filled with different colored flowers.</p><p>"Can..We go out some time?" Aone said shyly.</p><p>"I have a promise to tell you first" Hinata smiled.</p><p>"What is it?" Aone tilted his head.</p><p>"I'll promise that you'll never sit alone again and that I'll always be by you're side!" Hinata grinned as he hugged the polar bear. </p><p>They both wanted to take it slow, Get to know each other and eventually date.</p><p>And that's what they did.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bonus!</p><p>Aone was boarding the train to visit his boyfriend.</p><p>And again no one sat next to him.</p><p>That's what he thought when..</p><p>"Hi Nobu~" Hinata grinned.</p><p>That's right, Hinata promised him that he'll never sit alone again. In Trains that is.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Hinata's Harem Pt2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Since y'all wanted this  ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°</p><p>👑Continuation of Hinata Harem👑</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Same process, Copied and Pasted.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Areh? Oh I like this side of you Chibi-chan~" Kuroo teased as he got over the fact that the smaller was clearly not in a clean state of mind.</p><p>"Don't even think about it Kuroo" Kenma warned as the captain started to wrap his arms around the Ginger.</p><p>"C-captain.." Hinata murmured as he started to struggle into Kuroo's arms.</p><p>"Hands off Rooster-Chan" Oikawa smiled bitterly as he snatched the small boy into his own embrace.</p><p>"O-oh-oh!" Hinata slurred with his words.</p><p>Now he said those words lewdly like..Very Lewdly.</p><p>"Fucking Boke.." Kageyama blushed as he whispered to himself.</p><p>"Shrimps ARE my favorite seafood.." Tsukishima smirked.</p><p>"Hinata.." Yamaguchi looked down as he secretly got turned on by the smaller.</p><p>"He's asking to get eaten.." Akaashi sighed as he looked at Bokuto who was looking at him with shiny eyes.</p><p>"G-grand King!" Hinata smiled as he wrapped his arms around the captain.</p><p>"See? Chibi-chan loves me!" Oikawa smirked as he puts his hands dangerously close to the Ginger's ass.</p><p>"Back off Flat ass" Atsumu gritted his teeth.</p><p>"Watch your hands" Osamu warned as he hissed.</p><p>"Don't be so jealous of Hinata, We all know he has a great ass" Iwaizumi spoke.</p><p>"Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shoyo should've came to Shiratorizawa" Ushijima said.</p><p>"M' hard.." Hinata whispered to Oikawa.</p><p>The Captain got stunned at the sudden word and let go of the smaller causing him to plop down on the ground.</p><p>"O-ow.." Hinata whined.</p><p>The Ginger slightly spreaded his legs to give the guys a great fucking view of his inner thighs.</p><p>Both hands we're situated in between his legs.</p><p>He tilted his head and said:</p><p>"C-can someone just please fuck me?" Hinata hiccuped as he gave off the most cutest and sexual aura ever.</p><p>WoaH. WoaH. WoaH.</p><p>Some players choked at this as they try to imagine how well he can handle the second hand embarrassment when he goes back to normal. </p><p>The other half? The ones who had a huge crush AKA obsession for the small boy? Oh they we're AFFECTED.</p><p>Let's just say some of their best buddies woke up after that.</p><p>"Hinata...What?" Aone widened his eyes.</p><p>"Fuck Me~" Hinata tugged the closest shirt, Nishinoya.</p><p>"Shoyo..My Dear Kouhai" Nishinoya softly said as he tried to grab Hinata's wrists but we're stopped by Suga glaring daggers at him.</p><p>"The drug won't wear off unless he does something.. Sexual" Ukai sighed as he searched it up on Google.</p><p>Hinata nodded in confusion, Confusing it with saying that there was a medicine for it.</p><p>All of the coaches sighed as they saw the unhidden boners from almost all of the volleyball players.</p><p>Hinata then stood wobbly.</p><p>"S-so is anyone going to f-fuck me?" Hinata tilted his head innocently.</p><p>"Shoyo I don't think that's a good idea" Kenma confidently said as he tried to hide his friend waking up.</p><p>"Why? A-am I not tasty?!" Hinata asked actually scratch that he yelled.</p><p>"Hinata, I think you got it all wrong..." Takeda said breaking the stunned looks from the others.</p><p>"B-but why?!" Hinata whined.</p><p>"Because they're afraid to...Wreck you?" Nekomata sighed.</p><p>"Wreck me...? T-then I wanna get wrecked!" Hinata smiled widely as it was like a common fucking thing to say.</p><p>"Well— I mean we got permission?" Suga shrugged his shoulders as he looked at Daichi suggestively.</p><p>AKA asking for a threesome.</p><p>"I can't believe the Parent Crows wants to fuck their Baby crow.. What type of Incest is this?" Kuroo joked.</p><p>"Shut up you rooster looking ass cat, Don't act like you don't want him too" Daichi snorted.</p><p>"W-what am I hearing?" Yachi shivered.</p><p>"Let's go Yachi, Let them settle this" Kiyoko waved at the group as the two girls went outside.</p><p>"AkAaShiii~ Can we join?!" Bokuto's eyes glistened.</p><p>"Fine Bokuto-san" Akaashi said in a stoic voice but inside he was delighted as fuCk.</p><p>"Let us Join In as well" Ushijima announced like he was giving some type of speech.</p><p>"I agree with Wakatoshi-kun~" Tendou smirked as he patted Hinata's Head.</p><p>"Don't forget about me" Semi looked away embarrassed.</p><p>"M-me too!" Goshiki joined in.</p><p>"Can we...?" Aone looked at Futakuchi.</p><p>"Yes we can.." Futakuchi chuckled at the blushing face of Aone.</p><p>"Iwa-Chan—"</p><p>"For the first time, I'll agree Trashykawa" Iwaizumi nodded.</p><p>Atsumu looked at Osamu.</p><p>"Why do you even have to ask?" Osamu grinned.</p><p>"What the fuck.........?" Ukai deadpanned.</p><p>"How can they talk so casually?!" Takeda almost passed out.</p><p>"S-so everyone can have fun?" Hinata smiled.</p><p>"Yes Shoyo, We can have Fun" Kenma said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Bokuhina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Genre: Fluff</p><p>🦉This is Requested🦉</p><p>Where in Hinata Shoyo is Bokuto Koutarou's Smol boyfriend.</p><p>And Bokuto being Bokuto, Let his curiousity get the better of him and he has a mission to complete that Hinata will have to accept fully.</p><p>It may or may not have something to do with Bokuto bringing a baby owl to their apartment.</p><p>🖤SPOILER ALERT (They are in MSBY at this time and in their 20's)</p><p>🖤THIS IS SHORT AF BECAUSE YALL KNOW WHAT MY NEXT CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Same process y'all, Copied and Pasted.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all started when a certain owl had been snooping around the park, Constantly fighting with other kids.</p><p>"Hey Mister! This owl looks so much like you!" A Black haired kid pointed at the cute animal situated onto a branch of a tall tree.</p><p>"What's an owl doing here?" Bokuto widened his eyes.</p><p>"Now you look like him even more!" The kid laughed as the two owls tilted their heads.</p><p>It had White and Black feathers, Stunning Yellow eyes and it was the size of his Hand.</p><p>A Baby Owl.</p><p>"I can't wait to tell Sho-Chan about this~" Bokuto sing sanged as he was about to exit the park.</p><p>Suddenly the Owl flew right on his shoulder while rubbing his head into his spiky hair.</p><p>"Woah there" Bokuto of course got stunned by the sudden air that flew from behind him.</p><p>He didn't have the greatest experience when it comes to any sort of animals.</p><p>Let alone an owl who was clinging onto him.</p><p>Ring Ring Ring</p><p>"Kotaro! Did you eat my meatbuns?!" Hinata complained.</p><p>"What are talking about Sho-Chan?" Bokuto nervously laughed.</p><p>"MY meatbuns are gone" Hinata deadpanned.</p><p>"I swear Atsushit ate them!" Bokuto defended.</p><p>The Owl on his shoulder then Hooted.</p><p>"What was that?!" Hinata widened his eyes.</p><p>Now you see, Hinata was convinced that Dinosaurs will come back any moment because of a certain someone that keeps telling him stories about it.</p><p>And that certain someone has great great knowledge of Dinos.</p><p>Not to mention that another certain someone had convinced Hinata that aliens might come down onto the Earth and kill all of us.</p><p>Which leads to Hinata being scared of Noises he's not family with.</p><p>"I uh..Actually- There's an Owl on my shoulder?" Bokuto nervously said.</p><p>"Oh really- WAIT WHAT?!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Bokuto Kotaro" Hinata started.</p><p>"Sho-Chan please~ Let's keep him!" Bokuto's hair drooped down as a small pout came onto his face.</p><p>"We don't know how to take care of him!" Hinata flailed his arms around.</p><p>They both knew well they we're terrible at being responsible for things.</p><p>They didn't know what the Owl eats, How does he take a shit and all those stuff.</p><p>"B-but he's so cute!" Bokuto's pout increased as his hair became lower and lower.</p><p>Hinata noticed this and did not want his boyfriend to go all emo mode on him because of being a 'Terrible Boyfriend' as bokuto reasons.</p><p>"Okay Fine-"</p><p>"Really?!" The white haired male eyes shone like never before as his hair spring back to life.</p><p>"But! You have to take care of it, Never let Sakusa-Senpai know since he will stay 10 feet away from you more often" Hinata lectured.</p><p>He really did mature unlike in his highschool.</p><p>Oh boy if Bokuto said he wanted to adopt an Owl back then he would literally say yes without thinking of the pros and cons.</p><p>"So does this have adoption papers?, Do we need to get him a birth certificate?" Hinata blankly asked.</p><p>Nevermind scratch that mature part.</p><p>"Maybe Akaashi-san knows where to get a birth certificate!" Bokuto beamed.</p><p>The Duo high fived and gave each other a peck on the lips.</p><p>"I love you Kotaro" Hinata smiled.</p><p>"I love you more Sho-Chan!" Bokuto yelled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Hinata's Harem Pt3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Please forgive my unholy sins—</p><p>Just a heads up! Not everyone in the each of the teams are included in this  <br/>✨G A N G B A N G✨ </p><p>Since I had too little information about them 🍊</p><p>Karasuno, Nekoma, Aoba Johsai, Shiratorizawa, Date Tech and Fukurodoni will be the one whol'll be included in this Chapter.</p><p>Itachiyama, Johzenji, Inarazaki and Kamamomedai will be in the next chapter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Same process, Copied and Pasted.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suga grinned at the sight of the small orange haired boy.</p><p>Daichi looked at him as well and had the same thoughts.</p><p>The Players moved to a Big room and yes, It was provided by the one and only girl managers.</p><p>Hinata clung onto Semi like a god damn koala as he panted heavily. </p><p>"Are you a virgin baby?" Tendou smirked as he leaned towards him.</p><p>Hinata nodded shyly.</p><p>"You will probably be stuck to bed for a couple of weeks, We are sorry in Advance" Ushijima gazed at the smaller.</p><p>"W-why is that?" Hinata hiccuped.</p><p>"You said it yourself Hinata" Goshiki blushed at the moment.</p><p>The orange headed boy tilted his head in confusion.</p><p>"You said 'I wanna get wrecked', Did you forget shorty?" Lev lowered down to the eye level of Hinata.</p><p>Semi let Hinata go down as he was getting a painful erection as Hinata keeps breathing heavily in his ears.</p><p>"Enough with this Bull, Let's eat this tasty shrimp" Tsukishima licked his lips as he cornered the small boy.</p><p>"Itadakimasu~" Bokuto and Kuroo teased.</p><p>Bokuto was the first to initiate, Leaning into the orange head and kissing his soft plump lips.</p><p>"N-ngh! Can't breathe!" Hinata pleaded.</p><p>Bokuto smirked at an idea and slid one of his hands into the small one's shirt.</p><p>The Fukurodoni captain glanced at Kuroo and Oikawa who were wearing a smug look.</p><p>"Chibi-chan let me have a taste too~" Oikawa licked his lips and proceeded to lick Hinata's Left rosy bud.</p><p>Hinata jolted at the new profound touch.</p><p>"Cute Nipples you have here Baby boy" Kuroo teased as he began sucking on Hinata's right nipple.</p><p>The orange hair mewled at the actions being done onto him.</p><p>Hinata was engulfed by the three captains and didn't notice Tsukishima sliding his hands up to his ass.</p><p>"I might be addicted to shrimps now" Tsukishima snickered as he began to take off Hinata's volleyball shorts.</p><p>The Three Captain's stopped their actions and looked at the small one's state.</p><p>Hinata looked like a mess even though he wasn't that touched yet.</p><p>His Lips we're swollen as well as his nipples. Tears brimmed onto his eyes as he looked at each end every one of them lustfully.</p><p>"Jesus Christ, You're really asking to get eaten Boke" Kageyama stated.</p><p>"Get your ass up Little red" Akaashi commanded.</p><p>Hinata submissively listened and stuck his peachy ass up giving them a holy view.</p><p>Nishinoya had relived everyone by taking the orange head's boxers off displaying his pink hole with slick on his inner thighs.</p><p>"Oh Fuck" Suga cursed quitely.</p><p>"W-want to get filled.." Hinata moaned.</p><p>The Uke wanted to touch himself, So he tried to stick in his fingers into his hole but was stopped by a hand.</p><p>"What a Bad Boy" Aone growled.</p><p>"No touching yourself" Ushijima's deep voice resonated through the whole room.</p><p>"Well then, Let's see what that little mouth of yours can do" Daichi grabbed Hinata's chin as he forced him to look at his tall proud dick.</p><p>Hinata's position had his ass up, His head tilted up to face Daichi's raging boner.</p><p>The Orange head boy licked like a kitten and teased his captain earning a disgruntled growl from him.</p><p>"Trying to tease me huh kitten?" Daichi lowly said as he shoved his dick into Hinata's small mouth.</p><p>"M-Mhmp!" Hinata squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the hard cock down his throat.</p><p>"I'll do the honors then" Kageyama smirked as he saw the others we're busy jacking off in the erotic sight.</p><p>The black haired setter grabbed some orange scented lube and coated his fingers.</p><p>Then he passed it to Yamaguchi who gladly accepted and coated his fingers as well.</p><p>"A-ah N-not there please!" Hinata retracted from sucking off his captain and tried to cover his hole that was getting fingered by Kageyama.</p><p>"What a great sight little Boke tangerine" Kageyama chuckled deeply as he pinned Hinata down the floor.</p><p>Hinata's lifted shirt was getting bitten down by him as he tried to surpress his moans.</p><p>"Relax a bit~" Yamaguchi whispered as he slid one of his fingers in his hole.</p><p>2 of his teammates we're prepping him and all he could do was try to lower down his moans.</p><p>"Who said you were done?" Daichi growled as his orgasm was denied.</p><p>"Let me have a taste too Daichi" Suga playfully smiled.</p><p>The Silver haired setter took Daichi's place and held Hinata's chin up.</p><p>"Suck it like a lollipop" Suga tugged at the smaller's orange hair.</p><p>Hinata obeyed his Senpai and sucked on his raging dick.</p><p>Nishinoya couldn't take it anymore and left trails of Hickeys on Hinata's neck desperately trying to find his sweet spot.</p><p>"K-kya~!" Hinata moaned softly as he couldn't speak well since he was sucking Suga off.</p><p>"Found it" Nishinoya grinned ear to ear and continue his work.</p><p>Tsukishima held one of Hinata's small soft hands and jacked it up and down his member.</p><p>Asahi joined in and held the other hand of Hinata and jacked himself off too.</p><p>"He's ready" Yamaguchi breathed out as the Ginger male was clenching and unclenching onto nothing.</p><p>"That desperate to be filled?" Tendou sing sang.</p><p>At this point Hinata got suga to climax and of course being the horny boy he was, Gulped it down.</p><p>"I-it's bitter~" Hinata stuck out his tounge to display an erotic sight of Suga's cum in his tounge.</p><p>Drops of the white substance lingered on his chest and abdomen.</p><p>"Sorry Hun, You're gonna have to take a lot of it today" Suga chuckled.</p><p>Ushijima had enough of their talks and grabbed the small Ginger.</p><p>He knowingly looked at Aone who only nodded in approval.</p><p>Hinata was hoisted up, Aone infront of him and Ushijima at the back.</p><p>He clung onto Aone's shoulders for balance as he could feel their hard members pressed onto him.</p><p>"Are you sure Hinata?" Aone's soft voice asked.</p><p>The Ginger nodded and gave a small 'Yes'.</p><p>Ushijima spread Hinata's ass cheeks to position his member into him, He slowly slid in and whispered soft praises to Hinata every now and then.</p><p>"T-too big!" Hinata choked as he could feel every inch of Ushijima inside of him.</p><p>"If you two shit heads are planning to double penetrate Hinata, Please don't wreck him to much.." Daichi sighed.</p><p>Everyone knew out off all of them, Aone and Ushijima had the biggest buddies.</p><p>Hence all of them we're above the average dick, In honesty they had 8 Inches and above.</p><p>Aone then rubbed small circles on Hinata's waist and inserted himself as well.</p><p>Because of Hinata's small body, The outline of their dicks can be seen on his abdomen going up and down.</p><p>"Please slow down a b-bit A-AH!" Hinata screamed as both of them had hit his prostate dead on the spot.</p><p>"C-cumming!" Ushijima grunted as he went faster.</p><p>"Shit me too" Aone groaned and sped up as well.</p><p>Hinata was uncontrollably moaning and it wasn't helping with the others raging members.</p><p>The other guys jacked off around and them and waves of 'Hell Yeah' and 'Great Job Hinata' were thrown around.</p><p>Soon white substances came out off all their members, Decorating Hinata with the sticky substance in a very lewd way.</p><p>"Make sure to hold on tightly" Kuroo teased as he didn't let Hinata calm down from his previous session.</p><p>"K-kuroo?! A-AH!" Hinata yelped as he was suddenly pushed onto the window blinds plus Kuroo entered him energetically.</p><p>With nowhere to hold onto, Hinata had no choice but to squeeze the blinds showing glimpses of People walking outside.</p><p>"Why are you so fucking tight baby boy?" Kuroo whispered huskily as he continued to pound into the said Ginger.</p><p>Hinata gripped the blinds tighter as he moaned out incoherent words.</p><p>Yamaguchi grinned at an idea that popped into his head.</p><p>Kuroo looked at the green haired boy while slowing down from pounding into the Ginger.</p><p>The Nekoma Captain nodded.</p><p>Yamaguchi held onto Hinata's throbbing red cock and sucked on it.</p><p>"Y-yams~!" Hinata choked as he shut his eyes.</p><p>The green haired pinch setter just went deeper and faster until Hinata was literally shivering.</p><p>"Please stop~! I'm going to cum again—" Hinata soon came as well as the other two who looked satisfied.</p><p>"Good Job Angel" Yamaguchi smiled as he kissed Hinata's lips.</p><p>The Ginger blushed<br/>At this and kissed back.</p><p>"Bon appetit" Tsukishima said as he literally grabbed Hinata away from Yamaguchi.</p><p>"Tsukishi—" Hinata's eyes widened as he saw handcuffs from the blonde's pockets.</p><p>Tsukishima noticed and smirked.</p><p>"I usually eat my shrimps without them moving" Tsukishima shrugged.</p><p>"I knew you we're a kinky little bastard" Kenma rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Oh please, I'm not the one who fantasizes about Hinata being an obedient kitten to his master" Tsukishima snorted as he has his ways to get information.</p><p>Kenma blushed but soon turned into a complete smug look.</p><p>"Let the kinkiest guy win then!" Bokuto yelled. </p><p>Kenma grabbed something from a nearby closet.</p><p>A Baby Blue Lingerie, A Cat tail that plugs into your ass.</p><p>While Tsukishima also grabbed something from the closet, A Gold Choker, Golden Handcuffs and a Fucking gold cock ring.</p><p>What the hell is this closet you ask? Well feel free to name it.</p><p>They put all of those things into and onto Hinata.</p><p>"Oh Ho Ho~ Chibi-chan looks so fuckable" Oikawa licked his lips.</p><p>"He already got fucked Dumbass" Iwaizumi gestured at Kuroo,Aone and Ushijima who we're looking at the orange head with lustful eyes.</p><p>"Four Eyes, Let's see who can make him scream our names more" Kenma challenged.</p><p>"Your On, Game freak" Tsukishima snickered.</p><p>They both looked at the smol tangerine.</p><p>His chest rising up and down ready to get dominated.</p><p>Kenma and Tsukishima revealed their tall and mighty bffs.</p><p>"Always the quite ones" Lev sighed.</p><p>Kenma and Tsukishima's dicks was almost as big as Aone and Ushijima who has mind y'all the biggest buddies.</p><p>"Big Dick Kenma and Big Dick Tsukki" Kageyama mocked as the two glared daggers onto him.</p><p>"Just fill me up!" Hinata demanded getting extremely impatient.</p><p>"Being so Disobedient~" Kenma purred.</p><p>"Looks like this little guy needs to be disciplined" Tsukishima started to kiss Hinata's stomach as Kenma set the Tail Vibrator to Max.</p><p>"A-AhNg!" Hinata moaned out as he arched his back from the stimulation from behind and up front.</p><p>Tsukishima grabbed a blindfold (Unfortunately it's not gold).</p><p>And tied it onto Hinata, Making the small boy whimper at the darkness.</p><p>"Now Now Shrimp, Don't be so excited..This is just an appetizer" Tsukishima growled as Hinata tried to slip away.</p><p>"T-tsukki~!" Hinata moaned as the salty french fry slid his member into Hinata's wet hole.</p><p>He was tight and Tsukishima was internally struggling on who the fuck can endure 3 dicks and not getting loose?</p><p>Hinata Shoyo's the name fo sho'</p><p>"He's tight isn't he T S U K K I?" Kuroo smirked.</p><p>"Shut up Loser" Tsukishima snorted as he went balls deep into Hinata.</p><p>"You won't be hogging all the fun" Kenma grabbed Hinata's chin and placed his mouth onto his tip.</p><p>"K-kozume—?" Hinata choked out before the setter chucked his member into the smaller one's mouth.</p><p>Hinata was feeling pure bliss.</p><p>He was getting pounded into by Hot Guys left and Right, Getting filled so good.</p><p>The cockring was covered with pre cum as Hinata kept his eyes closed trying to withdraw the pain from not getting to cum.</p><p>Take note he was still blindfolded and getting fucked into TWO of his holes.</p><p>The Baby Blue Lingerie was still on him but barely, The cute cat tail hung loosely onto his once Tsukishima was filling that spot.</p><p>"This is so fucking good~" Tanaka rejoiced as he pumped his dick faster than ever.</p><p>"As expected from the best Kouhai!" Nishinoya grinned.</p><p>Hinata's hands were slightly red as it kept hitting the handcuffs that were put onto him.</p><p>"Ke-Kei~! N-NGh!" Hinata tried to muffle out his moans.</p><p>"Say MY name Shoyo" Kenma looked at him while he let Shoyo hit his cock with the back of his throat.</p><p>"Koz-Kozume! G-gAH! I-i Can't!" Hinata moaned as he choked on both of their dicks.</p><p>Tsukishima nodded satisfied and removed the cockring immediately Hinata's cum went everywhere.</p><p>The Two also came and whispered praises for the smaller boy.</p><p>"It's my turn Boke" Kageyema smirked as he pulled Hinata upwards.</p><p>"Tobio-Chan~ Let's see who can make him cum first" Oikawa showed a sly grin.</p><p>Kageyama glared at his Senpai but soon thought it was a good idea.</p><p>"No M-more Double Pe-Penetration!" Hinata hiccuped.</p><p>It's true that Hinata enjoyed it but.. He still wants to play volleyball and not just say in bed for like a year.</p><p>"But how will we settle that Chibi-chan~?" Oikawa said dangerously as he approached him.</p><p>The Captain then laid down straight down a mat.</p><p>Kageyama soon take note of the position.</p><p>Hinata will ride Oikawa while Kageyama from behind will fill him up also.</p><p>So basically 2 Dicks.</p><p>Scratch that Iwaizumi joined in the fun and volunteered that Hinata will suck him off.</p><p>So 3 Dicks.</p><p>Oikawa slid Hinata down gently and slowly.</p><p>Hinata gasped at the size and started to tremble.</p><p>"A-AhNg~" Hinata moaned out as he slid down Oikawa.</p><p>"Good Job Chibi-chan" Oikawa moaned as he felt the velvet folds of the smaller engulfing his size.</p><p>"Look Here Hinata" Iwaizumi spoke calmly as he took out his member.</p><p>"Se-Senpai~" Hinata gasped as he sucked Iwaizumi off.</p><p>Hinata looked Hot as hell while sucking anyone off, He would look at them while still sucking and they would literally get harder.</p><p>"Oh Fuck~!" Kageyama hissed as the others didn't joke about the small one being so tight.</p><p>"So tight Chibi-chan! You're clenching us so good~" Oikawa praised as Hinata got the courage to put his arms onto Oikawa's shoulders.</p><p>Kageyama showed 3 fingers and counted them down.</p><p>Oikawa for once agreed with his Kouhai that he Oh so Hates.</p><p>Hinata screamed but got muffled because of Iwaizumi's Dick still stuffed into his mouth.</p><p>Turns out the Oikawa and Kageyama thrusted in the same time.</p><p>Hinata bounced up and down Oikawa's Member while Kageyama thrusted from behind him.</p><p>It truly was a sight to see.</p><p>And the Outlines of their dicks can be seen, It made the Team Mom's worried.</p><p>It looks like they we're fucking murdering him from inside.</p><p>"I'm cu-cumming Shoyo!" Iwaizumi gasped as he felt his member on the back of Hinata's throat.</p><p>"S-senpai~!" Hinata choked.</p><p>Soon Iwaizumi came onto Hinata's mouth and being the good boy he is, Swallowed it.</p><p>Unfortunately the Two Horny Pretty Setters we're still pounding into his hole and does NOT look like they we're going to stop for a while.</p><p>Asahi finally stopped praying for the sake of Hinata and started to place bite marks and hickeys onto his pale skin.</p><p>"N-no more please!" Hinata pleaded, Tears streaming down his face.</p><p>"Such a pretty cry you have Shoyo" Tanaka smirked as he licked Hinata's tears.</p><p>"You must like this spot huh?" Kageyama growled as Hinata kept tightening up.</p><p>"It's too m-much!" Hinata gasped as he could feel them speeding up.</p><p>"Oh Chibi-chan~ Red really does suit you" Oikawa glanced at the others who we're literally nibbling on the poor tangerine's skin.</p><p>"Shit I'm close" Kageyama groaned not wanting to let go of Hinata.</p><p>"Ah Fuck me too" Oikawa hissed as he released into Hinata's pink hole.</p><p>Kageyama as well released and the setters panted.</p><p>"My cute Kouhai~ Let Senpai make you feel good" Nishinoya purred.</p><p>"Wreck me Senpai..!" Hinata looked at Nishinoya in a lewd way.</p><p>And that's all it took for Noya to enter him without warning.</p><p>"Fuck he's tight as hell!" Nishinoya widened his eyes.</p><p>"S-so f-filled" Hinata moaned as his Senpai kept thrusting into him.</p><p>"You want me to fill you up with my cum huh?" Noya pushed Hinata's chin upwards.</p><p>"Yes! Yes! Want to get filled with cum!" Hinata chirped.</p><p>"Good" Nishinoya then came into Hinata.</p><p>Hinata was still recovering but nO—</p><p>"Hey Hey Hey! It's our turn right AkAaShiii?" Bokuto glanced at the setter.</p><p>Akaashi nodded.</p><p>"Wh-what...?" Hinata cried.</p><p>"Up you go~" Bokuto smiled widely as he positioned Hinata In Between Him and Akaashi.</p><p>"We won't put it in on the same time Hinata, We'll take turns" Akashi reassured.</p><p>Hinata sniffled but slid down Bokuto's Member first.</p><p>"Tight!" Bokuto grunted as he felt his dick being swallowed.</p><p>Hinata was facing Akaashi as he moaned loudly.</p><p>"Such erotic sounds.." Akaashi mumbled as he kissed the Ginger head.</p><p>He slid his fingers onto Hinata's Nipples which in result making him gasp and turned into a French kiss.</p><p>Hinata was blushing, Flushed red cheeks and swollen lips.</p><p>Trying his best to satisfy his Senpais and Kouhai's.</p><p>"Where is it?" Bokuto thrusted more rougher.</p><p>"Where is wha-what?!" Hinata moaned.</p><p>"Your sweet spot" Bokuto growled as he maniacally fucked him like there was no tomorrow. </p><p>"A-AHGH!" Hinata screamed as he could feel the owl getting faster and faster.</p><p>Akaashi tried to soothe the pain for Hinata by Kissing him every 5 seconds.</p><p>Bokuto smirked as he stood up abruptly and positioned Hinata to a wall.</p><p>Hinata's chest was pushed onto a wall while his fists were clenched.</p><p>One of his legs we're raised and held by Bokuto.</p><p>"Is he really this wild?" Iwaizumi choked.</p><p>"Don't ask me.." Akaashi sighed.</p><p>"Bokuto—"</p><p>"That's not my name Little Shrimp" Bokuto growled.</p><p>"Daddy~!" Hinata corrected as he got thrusted into more.</p><p>"Fuck that's hot" Kuroo smirked.</p><p>The Two both came and Hinata was passed onto Akaashi.</p><p>"Relax a bit Baby" Akaashi calmed him down as he gently placed him onto a futon.</p><p>The Ginger had his legs spread out displaying lots of white substance coming from his hole, His Nipples were erected while his face was a total turn on.</p><p>The Setter pushed in gently.</p><p>"S-senpai..~" Hinata moaned.</p><p>"You like that Baby?" Akaashi whispered.</p><p>"Y-yes Daddy!" Hinata gasped as he went faster and deeper.</p><p>"Such a little cute slut huh?" Akaashi growled.</p><p>"O-only your guys' slut~!" Hinata slurred as he got filled by Akaashi.</p><p>"Our Turn angel~" Tendou sing sanged.</p><p>"Ass up" Semi Demanded as he slapped Hinata's butt cheeks.</p><p>Mind y'all that these are Volleyball Players, So if y'all got slapped or sumn thing by them—</p><p>I mean like do y'all see the Volleyballs in Haikyuu? 👀</p><p>"Hurts.." Hinata whined.</p><p>"Oh really?" Goshiki joined in as he slapped the other cheek.</p><p>"Y-yes!" Hinata shut his eyes.</p><p>"Such a cockslut you are" Tendou grinned widely as he pushed his member into the sweet hole of the Ginger.</p><p>"S-Satori~" Hinata moaned loudly.</p><p>Goshiki then slid under the smaller and pumped his member while inserting him as well.</p><p>Semi on the other hand let Hinata suck him off.</p><p>"Filled so well~" Hinata approved as he looked up at semi with doe eyes.</p><p>"So tight baby boy" Tendou complimented.</p><p>"O-only for Daddies!" Hinata hiccuped.</p><p>"Good Boy" Goshiki thrusted upwards</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was long as fuck, Anygays what the fuck did I just write y'all 👁️👄👁️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Tenhina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Requested✨</p><p>Genre: Fluff To Smut<br/>Ship: Hinata X Tendou</p><p>Where in Hinata Shoyo's Boyfriend, Tendou Satori invited him to a have a movie night in his house.</p><p>Tendou being Tendou got bored and decided to play with his boyfriend for a bit.</p><p>In one's unholy eyes could imagine</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Copied and Pasted.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                 </p><p>"What movie should we watch Satori?" Hinata asked his boyfriend who was hugging him from behind.</p><p>"Mhm~ I don't know baby, You pick" Tendou whispered while slowly shutting his eyes as he tightened the grip on Hinata's waist.</p><p>"Can we cuddle?" Hinata chirped.</p><p>"Of course we can Angel" Tendou kisses Hinata's cheeks as he cuddle the boy.</p><p>Hinata chuckled lightly at his boyfriend and sat directly onto his crotch.</p><p>Tendou immediately opened his eyes as he gasped.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Hinata worriedly asked as he kept shifting onto Tendou's crotch which gave the red head a painful erection that Hinata didn't notice.</p><p>"Nothing just stay still Angel.." Tendou groggily said as he tried to hold back a moan.</p><p>Hinata looked at him confused but shrugged it off and continued to watch the movie.</p><p>Tendou could NOT watch the movie without trying to pound into the little one in front of him.</p><p>His painful erection made him uncomfortable and his mind is literally floating.</p><p>Well let's just say Hinata really all that innocent.</p><p>Of course with his innocent look, Anyone can be fooled.</p><p>The little orange head wanted to tease his boyfriend for fun.</p><p>Fun my ass 😪.</p><p>Hinata rolled his hips once more onto Tendou.</p><p>This time the red haired growled and held the Smaller's ass cheeks.</p><p>"T-tendou?!" Hinata gasped as he felt a smack to his left butt cheeks.</p><p>"Trying to tease Daddy?" Tendou asked lowering his voice an octave lower.</p><p>"Maybe?" Hinata said proudly.</p><p>"Giddy Up" Tendou smirked as he carried Hinata bridal style into his room.</p><p>The red haired boy shuffled through his closet, Smiling proudly once he saw what he was looking for.</p><p>A metal collar with a chain attached to it.</p><p>"Be a good puppy and suck daddy off will you?" Tendou looked down at him with such strong dominance as he attached the metal toy to him.</p><p>Hinata nodded eagerly as he took Tendou's shorts off revealing a 9-Inch 🧐.</p><p>"S-sho big.." Hinata muffled as he sucked a quarter of it.</p><p>"This is a punishment little one" Tendou growled loudly as he shoved it all into Hinata's small mouth.</p><p>Hinata gasped as he choked on the said member.</p><p>Tears streamed down the smaller one's cheeks as Tendou kept tugging the chain which made sucking him harder.</p><p>"Fuck baby I'm close.." Tendou grunted as he pushed his hips forwards making Hinata Gag.</p><p>Hinata tried to grab his member but was stopped by Tendou.</p><p>"Let Daddy see you cum untouched~" Tendou sing sanged.</p><p>"G-gonna be such a good boy~" Hinata moaned.</p><p>"Such a cumslut~" Tendou hissed as he released in Hinata's mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Ding to the Dong Bisses </p><p>"Pizza Delivery!" The Uniformed man said as he knocked on the front door.</p><p>"Cockblock.." Tendou gritted his teeth.</p><p>"Don't worry I'll go get it— Uwah~!" Hinata grasped the sheets as Tendou inserted a lubricated finger into him.</p><p>"Shhh~" Tendou smirked as he held a hand over Hinata's mouth as he inserted another finger.</p><p>"N-no...P-please~ He's going to hear me—!" Hinata yelped as the red haired boy put in his tip into his hole.</p><p>"Shut that pretty little mouth of yours will yah?" Tendou pulled Hinata's orange hair.</p><p>Hinata whimpered in response as he was placed on the door that mind you, On the other side of it was the delivery man.</p><p>"Hello?" The Delivery man knocked again.</p><p>"Ah— Yes?" Hinata manged to choke out as he tried to not sound like he was struggling or sum shit.</p><p>"Your pizza is here" He chuckled.</p><p>"O-oh okay! I-ill just n-Ngh~!" Hinata grasped Tendou's shoulders pleading with his eyes to stop.</p><p>"Sir are you okay?" The Delivery man asked worriedly.</p><p>Hinata didn't respond and instead shove his face into Tendou's shirt who was fucking him mercilessly.</p><p>"Hey Angel~ When someone asks you a question you should atleast answer" Tendou whispered as he found the Ginger's prostate.</p><p>"Y-yes! Right there!" Hinata gasped.</p><p>"Right..What?" The man questioned.</p><p>"Oh Right here is the— MmPh! T-the money is right here next to m-me" Hinata wobbily said as he heavily panted.</p><p>"Sir are you okay—" </p><p>"A-AHGH!" Hinata yelled as Tendou kept thrusting into him as he cummed, Making him overstimulated.</p><p>And soon the delivery man got it.</p><p>"Such a fucking loud baby" Tendou hissed as he tugged the chain again making Hinata arch his back.</p><p>And soon they both came.</p><p>"If Jobs we're all like this, Sign me the fuck up" </p><p>The delivery man waved goodbye to the house and decided to have their pizza on the house.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes another short lemon for everyone because I can't write fluff I don't know why but I suck at it—</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Oihina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>💐This is Requested💐</p><p>Genre: Angst to Fluff<br/>Ship: Ushiwaka X Hinata 👉<br/>Oikawa X Hinata</p><p>Where in Hinata Shoyo is in a Toxic Relationship with Ushijima Wakatoshi, Oikawa's greatest rival.</p><p>What happens if the three teams go on a practice match together?</p><p>Will Oikawa be the first one to notice?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Copied and pasted &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          </p><p>"Hey Boke! Why are you limping?!" Kageyama yelled as Hinata limped towards him.</p><p>"I just tripped.." Hinata croaked out his voice was hoarse and it was almost like he used up all his voice from screaming.</p><p>Actually, Hinata had a secret.</p><p>Ushijima Wakatoshi is his Boyfriend, Yes everyone knew that but what they didn't know that their relationship was..a Toxic one.</p><p>First it was just Ushijima slapping him while in bed, Then it turned to punches and kicks when he didn't get what he wanted.</p><p>Bruises, Dark Hickeys, Bite Marks, Slap marks, Leash Marks and even a fucking branding mark. </p><p>Hinata wanted to break the relationship off but with Ushijima's constant threats, He couldn't.</p><p>"We got invited to a training camp!" Takeda gleed.</p><p>Roars of Agreement resounded throughout the court except for a certain orange head.</p><p>"Who are the teams that'll join?" Suga asked.</p><p>"Well let's see...Karasuno, Aoba Johsai and Shiratorizawa!" Takeda answered as he flipped through a clipboard.</p><p>Hinata's face dropped.</p><p>"Oi My Kouhai! What's up with you?" Nishinoya noticed the sudden change of Hinata's face as </p><p>"Nothing Senpai..Just tired" Hinata smiled.</p><p>"If you say so.." Nishinoya looked unconvinced but shrugged it off.</p><p>~Time skip to the training camp~</p><p>"Chibi-chan~" Oikawa greeted as he waved at the Ginger.</p><p>Usually Hinata would greet everyone including other teams when at Training Camps but he didn't really want his ankles to break from Ushijima's rules that contains:</p><p>~No Talking to other Teams<br/>~Don't be so close with your teammates.<br/>~No hugs, No Kisses from anyone.</p><p>If he even tries to break any of these rules—</p><p>He'll go all sangwoo mode on him.</p><p>Hinata bowed respectfully to Oikawa, stepping backwards as he avoided the hug that the captain wanted to receive.</p><p>"Eh Chibi-chan?" Oikawa asked confused.</p><p>"Maybe he doesn't like trash like you" Iwaizumi passed by the captain.</p><p>"Iwa-chan that's so mean~!" Oikawa whined as he stomped towards the court.</p><p>Hinata's heart ached at the sight of him not accepting Oikawa's hug.</p><p>Ever since Ushijima started to beat him up, Oikawa of course didn't know that it was such a Toxic relationship but he knew that something was wrong with the younger.</p><p>But he couldn't quite pin point it on what exactly was the problem.</p><p>"You little slut" Ushijima whispered as he pulled Hinata to a secluded area.</p><p>Oikawa noticed this and decided to follow the two, cuz you know..Why not?</p><p>"Didn't I tell you not to let Anyone touch you?" Ushijima's voice darkened.</p><p>Oh shit— That's right before Oikawa had requested to get a hug from Hinata, Nishinoya suddenly pulled him into a bigbear hug.</p><p>"I'm sorry I won't do it again—" Hinata was cut off by a slap on the cheek.</p><p>"How about a punishment?" Ushijima got dangerously close to Hinata as he cornered him into a wall.</p><p>Other teams we're in the court almost getting ready for their matches. </p><p>But the three volleyball players we're still outside.</p><p>"W-what..? Please not here..!" Hinata gasped as his eyes widened with fear.</p><p>Oikawa had never seen Hinata so scared, Because the orange head was known to be bold and not get scared or intimidated by anyone no matter how tall they we're. </p><p>"Shouldn't you be happy that someone like me, Got you into this relationship?" Ushijima's voice sounded so fucking full of arrogance.</p><p>Makes me wanna 🔪 him.</p><p>Hinata's heart broke at that sentence.</p><p>Yeah..No one would want a slut like me. </p><p>The poor orange hair got manipulated, tortured and broken ever since he'd been with Ushijima.</p><p>Oikawa finally got it through his head.</p><p>The Ace was about to put his arms around the orange head but Oikawa blocked him.</p><p>"You should've come to Aoba Johsai, So we can cleanse that toxic smell off of you" Oikawa smiled bitterly.</p><p>"This is None of your business Oikawa Tooru" Ushijima started.</p><p>"Bitch, Do I look like I give a damn about what you say?" Oikawa cocked his eyebrows as he took off his jacket and covered Hinata with it.</p><p>"Don't touch MY boyfriend" Ushijima warned.</p><p>"Y'all hear that? Y'all smell sumn? Smells like Arrogant bastard to me" Oikawa shrugged as he bumped into the Ace's shoulders.</p><p>"Oh and By the way.. He's mine now" Oikawa whispered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"When did he start?" Oikawa looked at Hinata wincing as he applied an ointment for his bruises.</p><p>Oikawa apparently carried Hinata to the Nurse's room.</p><p>"A week after we started dating.." Hinata said in a small voice.</p><p>"Didn't you guy's date for 3 Months?!" Oikawa gasped as he looked at Hinata with the softest eyes.</p><p>"I'm just so happy..That I finally got freed from that hellhole" Hinata chuckled as tears started to spill.</p><p>Oikawa hugged the young one tightly.</p><p>"I'm here Chibi-chan~ Don't be so sad and Cheer up!" Oikawa chirped as he twirled Hinata around.</p><p>"Thank You Grandking" Hinata's smile returned.</p><p>"Give me a kiss first" Oikawa pouted as he lowered down to meet Hinata's blushing face.</p><p>The brunette gave his killer smirk and to his surprise Hinata pecked his lips.</p><p>"Let's take it slow Senpai" Hinata grinned as he exited the nurse's office.</p><p>Now it was Oikawa's turn to blush.</p><p>Then the Nurse tried not to squeal as she calmed herself down and try not to panic on what she just saw.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bonus!</p><p>"Huh?!" Tanaka and Nishinoya yelled.</p><p>"Oi Boke, Where is that Eagle?" Kageyama cracked his bones.</p><p>"I usually don't do this so feel honored shrimp..But good job on enduring that shitty guy" Tsukishima rolled his eyes as he couldn't believe what he was saying.</p><p>"Suga I'm not stopping you" Daichi said as held a butcher knife.</p><p>"If you did, I would've chopped off your balls right now" Suga smiled creepily as he glared at the Shiratorizawa team that was shocked at the news.</p><p>Ushijima was suspended for 2 Months.</p><p>While Oikawa and Hinata started dating 5 days after the incident, The smol tangerine recovered bit by bit with the help of our beloved Trashykawa.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>🕳️👄🕳️ I don't know if I did this right but I did my best so— ✨</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Miyahina Pt2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Basically a Part 2 Of the Miyahina Lemon 🍋</p><p>The Bible app is free y'all 🧐</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Copied and Pasted.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A slap can be heard from the room.</p><p>"Wake up babyboy" Atsumu growled as he groped Hinata's left ass cheek.</p><p>"Tsumu.." Hinata yawned as he ignored his boyfriend's dangerous growl.</p><p>"You haven't washed up Babe.." Osamu whispered lowly as he drew circles on Hinata's back.</p><p>"Too lazy.." Hinata groaned as he couldn't feel his legs.</p><p>"Lazy my ass, Let's go" Atsumu carried the orange hair to their bathroom.</p><p>It was a big one let me tell you, It had a shower that can fit atleast 4 people, A big Bathtub and a gorgeous marble counter top.</p><p>Osamu set up the Bathtub with water of course and lit up some candles in the counter top.</p><p>Atsumu whispered something to his twin and Osamu nodded.</p><p>"Thank you Tsumu N' Samu.." Hinata sleepily said.</p><p>The smol boy wanted to sleep but with his boyfriends wanting to wash him up, He couldn't.</p><p>Well I mean the reason wasn't because they wanted Hinata to wash up because they want to fuck him even more so- 💅.</p><p>Atsumu set Hinata into the filled bathtub.</p><p>The light bulb really is coordinating with the aura since it had this darkish red gleam to it.</p><p>"So nice~" Hinata almost moaned at the fresh hot water that cleaned his body from the previous session.</p><p>"Fuck I'm hard, Can't we just fuck him now?" Atsumu whispered to Osamu.</p><p>"Walmart Sangwoo Bitch atleast let him enjoy a little bit of freedom before hell arises again" Osamu sighed.</p><p>"What're you guys doing? Don't you wanna join?" Hinata asked innocently not noticing the shiny eyes of the twins.</p><p>"Of course Babe" Osamu smiled as he dipped into the warm water and sat infront of Hinata.</p><p>Atsumu nodded and positioned at the back of the tangerine making Hinata lean back towards Atsumu's chest.</p><p>Osamu couldn't control himself and flicked and sucked on the orange head's nipples.</p><p>"O-osamu~" Hinata moaned as he rests his head onto Atsumu's shoulders.</p><p>"Huh?! I'm the better one!" Atsumu groaned as he didn't want to see Hinata get pleasured more by His brother.</p><p>"Shut up, I'm the hotter one" Osamu grinned as he continued nibbling on the smaller's neck.</p><p>"Spilling F-facts~" Hinata managed to get out.</p><p>"Oh really?" Atsumu's voice dropped lower than an octave.</p><p>The Bee twin gripped Hinata's waist as he hoisted him up and slid him down his hard member.</p><p>"A-AHGH! Tsumu!" Hinata gasped as he was taken aback by the action.</p><p>Take note they we're in a fucking bathtub filled with water mixed of course with the white stuff that one can call-</p><p>Okay way too detailed.</p><p>"The water.. I-it's!" Hinata held the sides of the bathtub for his God damn life.</p><p>"The water is what?" Osamu couldn't deny the fact that sometimes he and his twins had the same likes.</p><p>"It's..G-going in!" Hinata moaned.</p><p>Everytime Atsumu would thrust into Hinata, The Water would sneak in as well.</p><p>"Does it feel good babyboy?" Atsumu whispered huskily.</p><p>"Y-yes Daddy!" Hinata started to match the rhythm of Atsumu.</p><p>"Oi Did you fucking forget about me?" Osamu growled as he stopped the two from bouncing and fucking each other.</p><p>"Switch positions little one" Atsumu held Hinata by his waist and turned him around to face him.</p><p>Osamu was positioned behind Hinata while Atsumu at the front </p><p>The tangerine held onto Atsumu's shoulders and yes, They are still in the water filled bathtub. </p><p>"Wait-" Hinata gasped in pain and pleasure as Osamu inserted his member into Hinata's pinkish hole.</p><p>He was still stretched by the previous session a couple hours ago but he was still so damn tight.</p><p>"Shut that pretty mouth of yours..You wouldn't want it getting swollen now would you?" Osamu growled.</p><p>Hinata moaned in response as he got pushed forward to Atsumu, Catching him and steadying him.</p><p>"Woah there samu' What's with the agression?" Atsumu smirked as he looked at his twin who was ramming into Hinata.</p><p>"You're one to talk" Osamu grunted as he found Hinata's sweet spot.</p><p>"I-it feels weird..The wat-water is inside me!" Hinata moaned loudly as he couldn't think straight anymore.</p><p>That's because he isn't straight<br/>༎ຶ‿༎ຶ.</p><p>"Fuck...You must like this spot huh? You're clenching me so tight" Osamu grinned as he continued to penetrate the small boy.</p><p>"Yes S-samu'!" Hinata croaked out as he found himself cumming.</p><p>"Want daddy to fill you up?" Osamu thrusted faster and harder making the smaller cry out.</p><p>"Please~!"</p><p>"Please what?"</p><p>"Please fill me up!" Hinata gasped as he felt Osamu's hot load in him.</p><p>"Now let's get you really washed up" Atsumu carried Hinata into the shower.</p><p>No, Not to get cleaned but to get fucked again.</p><p>"Bend over" Atsumu commanded as he positioned Hinata to face the wall and the handle bar was the only one to hold onto.</p><p>He lifted one leg up as he supported the other and carefully slid his member inside Hinata.</p><p>"C-cold~!" Hinata moaned as he felt the tickles of the ice cold water from the shower head that was supposedly turned on by Osamu.</p><p>"Oh~Baby..So naughty" Atsumu went balls deep into Hinata as he yelled his name as it echoed throughout the shower.</p><p>"N-nGh!" Hinata shut his eyes as he gripped the bar tighter as it felt like his legs we're gonna give up any moment now.</p><p>"Now now~ Don't grip the handle so tight, Your pretty little hands might get sore~" Atsumu whispered as he held Hinata's arms to the glass wall.</p><p>"I-I'm cumming~!" Hinata choked.</p><p>"Cum for Daddy, Princess" Atsumu slapped Hinata's butt cheeks as the Ginger released as well as the fake blonde.</p><p>"You should've learnt your lesson <br/>by now.." Osamu chuckled as Hinata limped towards the countertop.</p><p>Atsumu tried to support him but-</p><p>"No more.." Hinata said softly as he embraced Osamu.</p><p>"Hah?! You want another round?!" Atsumu glared in Jealousy.</p><p>"No!" Hinata squeaked as he hugged Atsumu.</p><p>"Okay now let's really wash up" Osamu sighed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okey y'all this is the end of this Miyahina request 📣</p><p> </p><p>Can y'all tell me if I'm doing too much smut?</p><p>My English teacher asked all of us what do we do in our spare time and I'm like—</p><p>"I like writing stories"</p><p>And she be like: "What kind of stories do you write?" </p><p>And I'm like: ಥ‿ಥ</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Crossdressing Hinata</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>✨This Is Requested✨</p><p>Genre: Oh You know just them being whipped for Hinata.</p><p>Ship: Hinata Harem</p><p>Ps. This has nothing to do with the other Hinata Harem UwU.</p><p>Where in Hinata Shoyo likes to crossdress because why the fuck not? </p><p>No smut for Today since I'm innocent ಠ‿ಠ.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Same as well, Copied and pasted.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       </p><p>And the most innocent person you'll ever meet ✊.</p><p>"Does this one look good?" Hinata twirled around in a Light Orange Sweater with Sweater paws cause he cute like DaT.</p><p>And a white skirt that stops at his mid thighs showing off his milky smooth legs.</p><p>Kiyoko put on her sunglasses as the ray of sunshine in front of the two girl managers got brighter and brighter.</p><p>"You look adorable Hinata!" Yachi squeaked.</p><p>"Really?" Hinata's eyes shone.</p><p>It was a regular routine for The girls and Hinata to go shopping on Saturdays or Sundays for clothes.</p><p>No one in the Volleyball team knew except of course The Managers, Ukai and Takeda that Hinata crossdresses.</p><p>He does it because he's comfortable and doesn't give two shits about the ones that oppose him cross dressing.</p><p>"Do you have any plans on telling the others?" Kiyoko asked softly as they paid for their clothes.</p><p>"Well...I'm gonna let them find out by themselves" Hinata chuckled.</p><p>"Do you wanna get eaten again Hinata?" Yachi blurted out not realizing what she said.</p><p>"Eaten again-?"</p><p>"I mean! Do you want to eat something Hinata-Kun?" Yachi giggled innocently as he lead the sunshine to the food court.</p><p>"Sure, I'm hungry" Hinata smiled as he looked at his grumbling tummy.</p><p>The Two 'Innocent' Managers laughed as well as they thanked Kami that Hinata was so painfully oblivious.</p><p>Meanwhile the some players from different teams were shopping for new volleyball equipment consisting of Karasuno, Seijoh, Shiratorizawa, Johzenji, Nekoma, Inarazaki, Fukurodoni, Kamamomedai and Itachiyama.</p><p>Take note that only a couple from each team we're there.</p><p>"Kageyama why do you look so grumpy?" Suga asked as the black haired setter keeps mumbling.</p><p>"That Boke ditched us" Kageyama answered lowly.</p><p>"I'm sure he had his reasons" Daichi sighed.</p><p>"Oh my..Is the king sad that his Queen isn't here?" Tsukishima snickered.</p><p>"Nice one Tsukki!" Yamaguchi supported.</p><p>"Urusai Yamaguchi" Tsukishima glared at the soft boy.</p><p>"Gomen Tsukki.." Yamaguchi scratched the back of his head as they continued walking.</p><p>"Isn't that odd of Chibi-chan to decline a Volleyball Shopping spree?" Oikawa pointed out.</p><p>"I hate to agree with you Trashykawa but he's right" Iwaizumi spoke.</p><p>"Eh? Maybe Shrimpy has a girlfriend?" Kuroo suggested but deep inside he knew he didn't want that to become true.</p><p>Glared and Stares from the Volleyball players darted towards the Nekoma Captain.</p><p>"No he doesn't..Shoyo woulve told me" Kenma continued to play with his game.</p><p>"What makes you think he'll tell you Pudding head?" Atsumu stick out his tounge in annoyance.</p><p>"Childish Brat" Osamu groaned as he irked his brother not to start a fight.</p><p>"He'd choose me than anyone of you hoes" Kenma yawned.</p><p>"What..? Hinata is Ours right Akaashi?" Bokuto's hair drooped down.</p><p>"Yes Of course Bokuto-san" Akaashi sighed in content as the Captain's hair went up again.</p><p>"Where did Hinata Shoyo go?" Ushijima questioned.</p><p>"I miss that little cute one..I oh went with you guys because I thought he was here~" Tendou sighed dramatically.</p><p>"Ugh..Why did I even join this" Sakusa muttered.</p><p>"Because you're a simp for Hinata as well" Hoshiumi teased.</p><p>"Shut it Shuttlecock" Sakusa looked at Hoshiumi like he was the dirtiest trash he's ever seen.</p><p>Aone just observed their bickering as he ate his Chocolate he was holding.</p><p>"I see a cute tangerine jumping" Terushima's comment made everyone turn around to face Karasuno's Girl Managers and of course Karasuno's Sunshine in a skirt eating at a Takoyaki stall.</p><p>Their mouths dropped.</p><p>"Uwah~ These are so yummy!" Hinata exclaimed with big puppy eyes.</p><p>"I'm glad you like them young one" The lady from the Takoyaki stall smiled at the tangerine.</p><p>"Hey Kiyoko-san.." Yachi tugged the black haired Girls' shirt as he pointed at the Volleyball players drooling at the sight.</p><p>"Uh.. Hinata" Kiyoko looked at the orange head who was busy muching on his Takoyaki.</p><p>"What is it Kiyoko-san?" Hinata asked as he tilted his head.</p><p>She pointed towards the crowd of players who we're directly staring at him like they we're going to eat him or sumn shit.</p><p>"Oh Hi everyone!" Hinata waved as he stood up.</p><p>The Flowy skirt showed a tiny bit of his inner thighs that- Let's just say Unholy thoughts we're clouding the other's minds.</p><p>Since Hinata was wearing Black boots, It made him look hoTter.</p><p>"Are you guys' okay?" Hinata concerned as he saw blood coming out of their noses.</p><p>"Hinata Baby..You crossdress?" Suga was the first one to speak.</p><p>Hinata nodded as he twirled around.</p><p>"Do you have a problem with it Senpai?" Hinata gasped.</p><p>"No! Of course not Hinata, Senpai loves it very much~" Suga whispered as he looked at the other boys who wanted to hold the tangerine as well.</p><p>"So Chibi-chan..Wanna come over to Netflix and Chill with me and Iwa-chan?" Oikawa suggestively smirked.</p><p>"Ooh~ Netflix? Okay I'm going!" Hinata agreed not knowing what it really meant.</p><p>"Is this why you ditched us Boke Hinata Boke..!" Kageyama blushed as he looked away from the Shrimp.</p><p>"Cute" Tsukishima snorted as he tried to hide his pink face.</p><p>'I wonder what it would look like if I fucked Hinata in a skirt?' A certain greenette thinked.</p><p>"Shrimpy, Here's my Number call me if you have time" Kuroo winked as he gave a piece of paper to Hinata.</p><p>"Sorry not Sorry but shoyo you only need MY number" Kenma smiled innocently as he ripped the paper into pieces.</p><p>"Nice ass Shrimp" Terushima slapped the Sunshine's ass as he gasped.</p><p>"What the fuck you wanna fight?" Atsumu grinned crazily.</p><p>"Woah there Calm down tiger" Terushima yawned.</p><p>"Seriously though nice ass" Hoshiumi commented as he took a peek.</p><p>"Wha- I-i don't think this is normal..." Hinata gasped as he hid behind Suga.</p><p>"I can't believe I'm saying this but, Let me have a taste too" Sakusa joined in as he got a disinfectant spray out of his pockets.</p><p>"H-help!" Hinata yelped as he got surrounded by the tall boys.</p><p>"Good luck Hinata-Kun!" The girl waved goodbye.</p><p>"Hello Hinata Shoyo" Ushijima greeted as he looked down to meet the brown eyes.</p><p>"Hello" Aone greeted as well.</p><p>"I mean why not?" Akaashi shrugged as they cornered the small tangerine.</p><p>"What're you guys doing..!" Hinata's eyes widened as he hit the wall.</p><p>"You'll see"</p><p>"We're in public!" Hinata yelled as he ran away from the guys.</p><p>"Oh it's on little one" The Volleyball players looked at Hinata like he was their prey and they we're the predators ready to snatch the smaller boy.</p><p>And let's just say they ran around trying to catch the small one for a while.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. IwaOiHina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Genre: Smut of course 💅</p><p>Ship: Iwaizumi Hajime X Oikawa Tooru X Hinata Shoyo</p><p>Hinata Shoyo was forced to wear a maid outfit while in a practice match with Seijoh.</p><p>What'll be the reaction of his Two Boyfriend's?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Same same, Copied and pasted.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Let's just say that Hinata lost to a bet and has to ignore his boyfriends for a whole day.</p><p>"Are you trying to get me murdered Noya-Senpai?" Hinata shrieked as he heard the consequences for his loss.</p><p>"OhOHo My Kouhai, What ever do you mean?" Nishinoya cocked his head sideways and smirked triumphantly.</p><p>The Tangerine remembered the last time he 'Tried' to ignore the two Seijoh players.</p><p>It wasn't a great sight to see, For Holy eyes that is.</p><p>"And You have to wear this for the whole day!" Tanaka rejoiced as he held up a Black N' White Maid Outfit.</p><p>And so Hinata was literally dragged into the changing room.</p><p>The Outfit didn't even reach his knees, It stopped at his mid thighs. </p><p>Although the Black lace on his legs we're covering his milkly thighs it was truly a sight to see.</p><p>The choker he had put on had a golden bell. </p><p>Where did the two second years get this? Beats me ✌️</p><p>"Here" Tsukishima grumbled as he passed Hinata quite a large bag.</p><p>Can you guess what's in it?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atleast 50 packs of condoms we're there, Extra large ones I might add. </p><p>"Have fun Boke, Make sure you can still walk!" Kageyama yelled from a far.</p><p>Hinata's face looked like a tomato by now.</p><p>"Stupid Idiots.. What're they saying?!" Hinata pouted as he tried not to think about what'll happen to him later.</p><p>~Time Skip at Seijoh and Karasuno's Practice Match~</p><p>"Where are those crows?" Oikawa sighed for the seventh time as he was getting impatient to see his cute uke.</p><p>"I just messaged Our Little Tangerine and he's seen the text but he didn't reply..?" Iwaizumi asked questionably.</p><p>Usually the orange haired middle blocker would reply in an instant when a text message comes from them.</p><p>Just then the doors flung open and there stood Karasuno.</p><p>Add that Hinata is in a Maid Outfit with cute accesories.</p><p>"Sho-chan~" Oikawa purred as he looked at Hinata in a lustful way.</p><p>"I-i...Fuck that's cute" Iwaizumi muttered under his breath as he looked at the stunning view.</p><p>Oikawa was about to hug Hinata when the tangerine dodged it and walked off like nothing happened.</p><p>Not even a wave nor a greeting exchanged from Seijoh's Ace and Captain from Karasuno's Smol Middle blocker.</p><p>The Two Tops we're getting pissed as time went by.</p><p>Hinata changed into his Volleyball Clothes of course when he was playing volleyball but now that's it's the end of the day.. He'll change back into the maid outfit.</p><p>Hinata felt embarrassed to say the least as he tried to cover himself as the wind keeps blowing directly towards him.</p><p>"Baby" Iwaizumi's voice ringed throughout the empty court.</p><p>Hinata shivered at this as he turned away.</p><p>"Hinata Shoyo" Oikawa said in the most scariest voice you'll ever hear.</p><p>The tangerine almost collapsed right then and there but as he was about to exit the gym to follow the others to their respective rooms..</p><p>Two hands held the door knob tight not letting Hinata get a chance to escape.</p><p>"Hey Let Daddy fuck you for being a bad boy huh?" Iwaizumi growled as he cornered the boy.</p><p>"N-no!" Hinata squeaked as he could feel another growl from beside him coming from the brunette captain.</p><p>"What's that bag you're holding?" Oikawa pointed out the brown bag being clutched by Hinata ever so tightly.</p><p>"Nothing!" Hinata chuckled nervously as he tried to see an escape route.</p><p>Iwaizumi didn't care as he ripped the bag off of Hinata's hands and smirked as he saw what was inside.</p><p>"Well, Looks like Chibi-chan needs to get punished" Oikawa peeked in the bag as well.</p><p>"W-what, We're in the gym!" Hinata choked out as their grips on him became stronger.</p><p>"So?" Iwaizumi bit Hinata's ear lobe as the said boy moaned out his name.</p><p>"Don't even think about us going gentle on you" Oikawa growled as he opened the condom with his teeth.</p><p>"Look at this slutty hole" Iwaizumi calmly said as he lifted Hinata's skirt and fingered his already wet hole.</p><p>"Hey Iwa-Chan, We aren't going to go gentle on this slut" Oikawa said in a deep voice.</p><p>The Two shivered at this and remembered that if Oikawa gets jealous.. They're fucked.</p><p>Oikawa slammed Hinata onto a wall making the smaller whimper.</p><p>Iwaizumi chuckled as he patted Hinata's Head.</p><p>"You're ours..And if you try to ignore us..You know what'll happen" Iwaizumi whispered.</p><p>"Fuck" Oikawa muttered as he spread Hinata's ass cheeks displaying his cute glistening  hole literally waiting for someone to put their D in it.</p><p>"Really Beautiful~" Iwaizumi slapped Hinata's right ass cheek.</p><p>"It's already this wet, I'm sure it's fine if I—" Oikawa got cut off by him sliding into Hinata's hole.</p><p>"AnGh~ Senpai!" Hinata moaned out as he tried to surpress his moans in the desserted gym.</p><p>Hinata's legs we're dangling because A certain brunette pinned him onto a wall and pounded into him.</p><p>"Too fast!" Hinata gasped as his hands tried to clucth something.</p><p>"Oh really?" Oikawa smirked as he went faster.</p><p>"D-deep!" Hinata moaned as Oikawa abused his prostate.</p><p>The bell from his choker chimed every time he got thrusted in.</p><p>Making Iwaizumi curiously count from the begging and so far he heard 69 chimes.</p><p>Oikawa decided to retract from cumming and looked at Seijoh's Ace.</p><p>"Iwa-chan~ Come join the fun" Oikawa licked his lips as he looked at Hinata panting heavily.</p><p>"Aight, Ride me Doll" Iwaizumi commanded as he sat up on a bench nearby them.</p><p>"How you like that?" Oikawa pointed out as Iwaizumi groaned at the feeling Hinata sliding down on him.</p><p>(im sorry ✌️👆)</p><p>"Fuck he's tight" Iwaizumi choked.</p><p>"Don't go so easy on him now" Oikawa smiled bitterly.</p><p>"Oh Honey, The word 'gentle' has been out of my dictionary ever since I get to fuck this tangerine right here" Iwaizumi licked his lips.</p><p>"Try not to pass out" Iwaizumi added as he pounded into the little one, Balls deep.</p><p>"A-AHGH!" Hinata arched his back as he trembled.</p><p>"Fuck such an erotic sight" Oikawa muttered as put his dick in front of Hinata.</p><p>"H-huh?" Hinata gasped as he looked at Oikawa's dick right I front of him as soon as he opened his eyes.</p><p>"You know what to do" Oikawa smiled bitterly as he grasped Hinata's orange hair and forced him put his dick into his mouth.</p><p>"MmPh!" Hinata gasped as he sucked on Oikawa's dick while taking Iwaizumi inside him.</p><p>Iwaizumi basically rearranged Hinata's guts on how rough he was doing him.</p><p>The soft silk material on Hinata's dress was sticky while the lace on Hinata's legs we're drenched in miLk. </p><p>"A-Ah! Sh-shO filled!" Hinata moaned out as he tried not to shiver too much in their hands.</p><p>"Fuck M' coming Little slut~" Oikawa growled as he pushed Hinata's mouth deeper.</p><p>"Shit me too" Iwaizumi groaned as he released into the condom.</p><p>Hinata's legs gave up as he held onto Iwaizumi's shoulders as he trembled.</p><p>"So want a round 2?" Oikawa smirked as he grabbed his water bottle and poured it all over his body.</p><p>"Can't you see that he's trembling?" Iwaizumi lectured.</p><p>"And who do you think caused that Iwa-chan—"</p><p>"The both of you!" Hinata answered instead.</p><p>"Oh so you're talking back?" Oikawa's whole demeanor changed in a second.</p><p>"Calm down Oikawa" Iwaizumi held his captain back from lunging and pounding into the smaller one again.</p><p>Hinata squeaked at this and tried to run away.</p><p>Then Iwaizumi noticed and instantly let go of Oikawa who grabbed Hinata before he even got the chance to hold onto the door knob.</p><p>"Looks like we'll be using all of these" Oikawa grinned as he held the packs of condoms at the side.</p><p>"Fuck being gentle" Iwaizumi sighed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Hinata's Harem Pt4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I am an Innocent Human being<br/>(. ❛ ᴗ ❛.)</p><p>I'll be adding some more from the previous teams who didn't get a chance to fuCk Chibi-chan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Fuck that was intense" Kuroo teased as he rubbed circles on Hinata's back.</p><p>"Sorry to burst your bubble, But it's our turn" Hoshiumi growled as he pushed Kuroo off of Hinata.</p><p>"Where the fuck did they come from?!" Tsukishima looked around the new cummers.</p><p>"Oh we kinda invited them" Atsumu shrugged.</p><p>"Invited?" Hinata peeked out of the covers he was in as he looked at them with a lewd tired face.</p><p>"I got a special little surprise for you, Mini Spiderman" Terushima squeezed through the crowd as he kneeled down to face Hinata.</p><p>The orange head boy tilted his head in confusion.</p><p>Terushima then stuck his tounge out revealing the silver piercing.</p><p>Only thing is that, It vibrates.</p><p>How and where? Well let's just say that horniness can get you to do the most craziest things.</p><p>"I-it vibrates!" Hinata squeaked as he looked at the silver piercing as it buzzes.</p><p>There was a small remote control for it on held by The captain of Johzenji's Hands.</p><p>"Kinky Motherfucker" Sakusa glared at Terushima.</p><p>"Come on now Germ Freak, You aren't going to say No this" Daishou slyly smirked.</p><p>"As if" Sakusa rolled his eyes as he kept a few feet away from the sweaty boys who we're eye raping the younger.</p><p>"Get outta here" Osamu shoved the other teams that had already got a taste outside.</p><p>"We're staying" Asahi announced as he wanted to get sOme oF tHat mILk.</p><p>"Me too" Yamaguchi kissed Hinata's cheeks.</p><p>"Hey! I wanna slam my dick into Shorty's ass too!" Lev raised his hand as the guys looked at him with Nani the fuck faces.</p><p>"Shut the fuck up Lev" Yaku warned as he kicked the tall half Russian guy to the side.</p><p>"Hinata! I never knew you we're this dirty~" Kogane squished the small one's cute cheeks.</p><p>"M' not Dirty!" Hinata pouted.</p><p>"Oh Baby, You will be after this"  Kita showed one of his killer smirks.</p><p>"So are we gonna eat this tangerine or not?!" Suna groaned as he pushed the orange head to him.</p><p>"Let's get started Babyboy" Atsumu whispered.</p><p>Slaps of Skins and Moaning can be heard in the secluded room.</p><p>The orange haired boy sucked Suna off while he got fucked behind by Kita.</p><p>"You like that Babyboy?" Kita smirked as he thrusted deeply into Hinata.</p><p>"Y-Yes~!" Hinata Lewdly said.</p><p>"Focus here little whore" Suna growled as he grabbed a handful of Hinata's floofy hair.</p><p>"M-Mhmp!" Hinata widened his eyes as he could feel it reach down the little dangly thing that's swinging at the back of his throat. (WAP reference 🙂)</p><p>The orange haired boy felt like he was going crazy.</p><p>He's not joking, He literally can feel his mind going blank as he succumbed the pleasure but at the same time he felt murdered.</p><p>The Inarazaki captain slammed harder into the small boy, Feeling him whimper under him.</p><p>It turned them all on.</p><p>"G-GaH!" Hinata choked out as he sucked Suna off like his life depended on it.</p><p>"Switch Positions, Sweetheart" Kita smiled as he came inside Hinata.</p><p>"W-wha.." Hinata groggily looked up as he could see enormous dicks covering his line of sight.</p><p>"A lingerie? That's the best they can do?" Sakusa rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Do you have anything better then?" Lev raised his eyebrows.</p><p>"I prefer Naked, Stuffed with toys, Chains, And the thing that the Dirty Creature has" Sakusa pointed out as he referred to Terushima.</p><p>"I'm right here you know!" Terushima sighed.</p><p>"Where the hell would we get those exactly?" Hoshiumi questioned as he ignored Terushima's complaints.</p><p>"Where else?" Osamu walked towards a totally normal Closet.</p><p>"Gotchu" Everyone nodded in unison.</p><p>A ball stick dildo was stuffed into Hinata's hole. </p><p>(Basically it's those balls, Yes balls stick like a dildo if yknow what I mean ✌️)</p><p>A light orange cock ring prevented him from cumming.</p><p>Those Nipple Clippers that electrocute, Of course equiped with remote control.</p><p>🌞</p><p>"Wait let's get this outta here first" Terushima pouted as he removed the ball stick dildo.</p><p>"H-Huh?!" Hinata arched his back as he could feel Terushima's tounge inside of him.</p><p>The Captain swirled around the entrance as he inserted the wet muscle, He could feel Hinata shudder at the new feeling.</p><p>"Fuck, Why do you taste so good?" Tersuhima moaned as he continued eating Hinata.</p><p>"N-nO!" Hinata gasped as he closed one of his eyes in pleasure.</p><p>"Why so Erotic Baby?" Futakuchi smirked as he pushed the button connected to shock Hinata's nipples.</p><p>The orange head widened his eyes as he felt the sting but at the same time pleasure.</p><p>"I-it hurts!" Hinata teared up as his back arched again at the sudden shock.</p><p>"Do you wanna cum Babyboy?" Yamaguchi whispered huskily as he wrapped his hands around the cock ring.</p><p>"Please!" Hinata choked out as he couldn't handle the overstimulation.</p><p>"Please what?" Asahi asked teasingly.</p><p>"Take it O-ff please!" Hinata gasped as he couldn't take it anymore.</p><p>"Good Boy" Yamaguchi praises as he took off the cock ring.</p><p>"Before you go to them, Let me fuck you first Mini Spiderman" Terushima winked as he pushed Hinata down, Making his ass stand out.</p><p>The Captain entered him as he immediately felt how warm and tight Hinata is.</p><p>"Ah shit Baby, How the hell are you still tight!" Terushima groaned as it was making it harder to not cum immediately.</p><p>"I'm— K-kYa!♡" Hinata moaned as Terushima found his prostate.</p><p>Terushima pounded into him balls deep in an animalistic pace.</p><p>Successfully thrusting into the same place, Hinata came untouched.</p><p>"You did well Mini Spiderman" Terushima chuckled.</p><p>"You think you can still take me?" Lev asked as he slightly felt bad about the situation Hinata was in. </p><p>Hinata looked at him wide eyed but nonetheless, Satan had overcome him and deliberately gave a nod of approval.</p><p>"Well then, For now you're best friend will be the wall" Lev teased as he hoisted on the wall behind him.</p><p>Because of their Height difference, Hinata had no choice but to rely on Lev for balance.</p><p>"W-what—!" Hinata couldn't finish on what he was saying as the white haired dude slammed him dick into him.</p><p>The orange haired boy clutched his hands as he was squished between two walls.</p><p>"T-too deep~!" Hinata moaned out as he could feel Lev's memeber play with his prostate.</p><p>"I've wanted to do this ever since I laid my eyes on you" Lev whispered huskily as he thrusted into him in an animalistic pace.</p><p>"Woah what the fuck? Is this a marathon or some shit?!" Yaku yelled as he Hinata looked like he was riding a horse going a hundred miles per hour.</p><p>"If it is, Looks like I'm the best horse here then" Lev raised his eyebrows as he continued the fast pace.</p><p>Hinata came not long after and Lev set him down.</p><p>"Looks like it's my turn sweetie" Yaku smiled.</p><p>The Libero sat down as he motioned Hinata to ride him.</p><p>The orange haired middle blocker proceeded to wrap his arms around Yaku's shoulders tightly as he knew the Libero can get quite energetic.</p><p>"I'll be first in this fucking marathon" Yaku growled as he menacingly looked at Lev.</p><p>"A-AH!" Hinata shot out as Yaku suddenly slammed into him without warning.</p><p>Hinata's legs we're shaking, As beads of sweat formed around his naked body.</p><p>"I-it's! Too much~!♡" The orange haired boy moaned as Libero looked like he wasn't gonna stop any moment near.</p><p>"Let's spice things up" Osamu grinned widely as he grabbed the remote from Futakachi's hand.</p><p>Zappidy Zap Zap </p><p>Hinata jolted up as he got shocked at the sudden electrity.</p><p>Yaku sped his pace up, Completely beating the hell out of Lev's pace a while ago.</p><p>Hinata's eyes rolled backwards as his mouth hung open and moaned loudly. </p><p>"M-more!" Hinata gasped as he felt in heaven at this point.</p><p>"You like that baby?" Yaku growled as he held his grip on Hinata's waist tigther creating a light bruise.</p><p>"Y-yes!" Hinata hiccuped as his bright orange hair can be seen bouncing up and down rapidly.</p><p>After a few moments of Yaku beggining to get tired, The said Libero had came inside of Hinata although the middle blocker had been denied his orgasm Because of a certain toy that prevented him.</p><p>"Hey Short Stuff, It's my turn" Daishou slyly smirked as he creeped onto him.</p><p>"K-kuroo's not gonna like this.." Hinata stuttered out as he remembered that they have bad blood in between them.</p><p>"Oh please, I can beat that dumb cat.. I'll make you scream my name until he hears it from his room" Daishou whispered.</p><p>Hinata shuddered at the tone.</p><p>"Ack!" Hinata gasped as he got pushed down, His face facing everyone as his back laid on the futon.</p><p>Daishou spreaded his legs apart giving them once again a whole 5 star meal that they can feast on.</p><p>"I'll make sure that cat remembers that I can make you scream louder" Daishou lined his member up into the hole.</p><p>"A-AHGH!♡ N-No! So rough~!" Hinata arched his back as his nipples perked up.</p><p>The outline of Daishou's member can be seen onto his tummy, Instead of being concerned; They we're getting more and more excited.</p><p>One handful of kinky guys I might say 🍵.</p><p>"Fuck, You're tight as hell!" Daishou rejoiced as he rammed into the smaller.</p><p>"A-am I doing good?!" Hinata said quite loudly as he couldn't control the volume of his voice.</p><p>"Yes baby, You're doing so so well" Hoshiumi grinned as he rubbed small circles onto Hinata's swollen nipples.</p><p>"Hey, Let's use this" Sakusa held out a black leather whip.</p><p>As soon as he said that, Daishou had came inside Hinata as the orange head came as well. </p><p>Of course with Yamaguchi's help onto removing the cockring.</p><p>Whippity whip whip</p><p>"O-OW!" Hinata screamed as the material landed on his pale skin.</p><p>"Never knew you we're this kinky Omi-kun" Atsumu smiled cockily.</p><p>"Shut up and put the Ball gag on him" Sakusa commanded as he took off his mask.</p><p>He licked his lips at the view of the smaller one whimpering before him.</p><p>Atsumu did as what he was told and put the Ball gag on the said boy.</p><p>"Now now, Don't be so noisy little one" Sakusa showed a rare smirk that looked unbelievably hot.</p><p>Another slap can be heard from the whip.</p><p>Then another.</p><p>Then another.</p><p>"MmPh!" Hinata teared up as drops of tears slid down.</p><p>"Obey me" Sakusa tilted his head showing a sly grin as he whipped the small boy again.</p><p>Terushima had gotten a signal to take the Ball gag off, And so he did.</p><p>"Please! No more~!" Hinata gasped as he felt another sting onto his now red thighs.</p><p>"Will you promise to be our little slut only?" Sakusa held Hinata's chin upwards.</p><p>The orange headed boy nodded quickly.</p><p>"Good, Now take Daddy like the good boy you are" Sakusa held one of Hinata's hands to his chest as his other hand was covering the small one's mouth.</p><p>One of Hinata's legs we're struggling to stay put as Sakusa entered him slowly and carefully.</p><p>"Awe~ You're shaking" Sakusa gave off a slight chuckle as he thrusted into him unexpectedly.</p><p>"A-aGh~♡" Hinata moaned but it got muffled by Sakusa's hands.</p><p>Puffs off air escaped out of the Germaphobic's mouth as he seemed to get more excited than before.</p><p>"Jerk yourself off for me, Will you baby?" Sakusa whispered as he looked at Hinata's raging dick.</p><p>"Yes.." Hinata mumbled as he pumped his member up and down with the same oce as Sakusa's thrusting.</p><p>"Want Daddy to cum inside?" Sakusa growled as he sped up.</p><p>"Please! Please! Please~♡" Hinata begged as his tounge hung open.</p><p>And So they both came, Heavily panting and sprawled down the floor.</p><p>"And here I thought you hated getting dirty" Atsumu laughed.</p><p>"Bitch I do, Hinata's an exception..Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna wash up for 4 hours" Sakusa waved goodbye as he got a towel.</p><p>Of course with kissing Hinata's cheeks in the process telling him to come to his room later for round two.</p><p>"Don't worry Hinata, We'll be gentle" Yamaguchi showed an innocent smile.</p><p>"What he said" Asahi spoke softly.</p><p>That was a huge joke.</p><p>"A-AHGH!♡ N-NO! N-NgH~" Hinata moaned as he got double penetrated by his teammates.</p><p>"You're doing so well~" Yamaguchi purred as he thrusted deeper into him making Hinata's clutch Asahi's shoulders harder.</p><p>"Jesus will never forgive me so fuck it" Asahi announced as he still kept a steady pace.</p><p>The greenette held the orange head's waist tightly as he looked like it was gonna break any moment now.</p><p>"I-it feels..So good~" Hinata had now completely lost his mind as he matched the pace of the two.</p><p>"Oh does it?" Seems like Asahi has lost his mind as well.</p><p>"You're really sucking us in" Yamaguchi pointed out as his dick kept getting pulled inside.</p><p>"I d-don't know wh-why!" Hinata hiccuped as cum decorated his face from all the other guys as well as his own.</p><p>"Good Job Little Kitten" Asahi praised as he kissed Hinata's fluffy hair.</p><p>"You took us well" Yamaguchi kissed Hinata on the lips passionately but was stopped by a Shuttlecock lookalike.</p><p>"Hey Shrimpy, Don't forget about me" Futakuchi chuckled as he grabbed Hinata from the Karasuno members.</p><p>"I'm tired.." Hinata cuddled onto Futakuchi.</p><p>"Sorry Shrimp, But I've never heard the word Mercy" The Captain smirked as he let Hinata ride him. </p><p>"Deep!" Hinata widened his eyes as he realized that the Date Tech Captain had a long member.</p><p>It reached his prostate almost immediately and of course being the horny boys they we're bounced off of each other.</p><p>It was a fact that Hinata was tried, But his horniness doesn't  fade away for some reason.</p><p>"F-feels! So good~!♡" Hinata moaned as he wrapped his arms tigther to Futakuchi.</p><p>"Do you like this? Getting fucked by us left to right?" Futakuchi dirty talked as he licked Hinata's ears.</p><p>The boy shuddered at this as he managed to get out a quick yes.</p><p>Soon their pace matched resulting Hinata to overstimulate and eventually cum.</p><p>"Oh how I've dreamed of this Shoyo" Hoshiumi licked his lips as he pulled the lewdly looking boy onto his lap.</p><p>"Ever since I laid my eyes on that peachy ass of yours" Hoshiumi growled as he spanked Hinata.</p><p>"H-hoshiumi!" Hinata moaned as he felt the tip of the white haired boy enter his hole.</p><p>"Your hole is swollen already~" Hoshiumi took note although slick and cum was covering the entrance, You can still see it has been abused a lot of times.</p><p>"Still wanna play v-volleyball!" Hinata gasped as Hoshiumi entered him energetically.</p><p>"You won't be able to do so for a couple of weeks" Hoshiumi thrusted faster and faster.</p><p>Zippidy Zap Zap</p><p>The orange haired boy jolted at the sudden electrity as he looked down at his red swollen nipples.</p><p>Just then the white haired dude slipped the ball dildo.</p><p>Inserting one ball after the other.</p><p>"I'm so— Filled~!♡" Hinata moaned loudly as his chest rapidly gasping for air.</p><p>Soon the Two came, And Hinata was passed on to the Devil Twins.</p><p>"Hey Babe" Atsumu whispered.</p><p>"Looks like you've gotten fucked by a lot of people tonight" Osamu chuckled.</p><p>"Of course, Including us" Atsumu bends Hinata over a bedside table at the side.</p><p>"Fuck!" Hinata cursed as his legs started trembling as Atsumu entered him.</p><p>"Sorry Baby, This is a Double Penetration" Osamu suddenly slid down Hinata as he inserted his dick as well.</p><p>"N-no~!♡" Hinata moaned as puffs of air escaped from his mouth.</p><p>Sweat made his hair quite tangled, Although mostly it was cum.</p><p>Atsumu held Hinata's tummy to feel something.</p><p>And that something was both their dicks, Reaaranging Hinata's guts.</p><p>"Uwah~ Look at this, It's so erotic" Osamu stared at Hinata's tummy as every thrust they do, Their outline can be seen and it turned them the fuck on.</p><p>To think that Hinata was taking them well that is.</p><p>"W-Wah~! So fa-fast!" Hinata held onto the bedisde table for balance as the twins keep ramming into him.</p><p>"Fuck I'm close Babe" Atsumu growled.</p><p>"As shit, I'm cumming Baby" Osamu grinned as he relased inside the smaller.</p><p>Of course Atsumu did the same.</p><p>Thuddity Thud Thud</p><p>Then Hinata plopped down the futon, Panting heavily not caring about whether he was decorated with cum or not.</p><p>He wanted to hibernate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Ushijima Pt1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Genre: Lemon (Public Sex Btw)</p><p>Ship: Ushijima Wakatoshi X Hinata Shoyo</p><p>Just your typical kinky public sex 👏</p><p>Requested by You know who the fuck you are  ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Copied and Pasted.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata and Ushijima we're a known couple.</p><p>To the Volleyball League and to the Outside world.</p><p>They looked like a perfect soft, Innocent, Consent is the Key couple.</p><p>Lmao what a joke.</p><p>Hinata was in a Training Camp he was not invited to, AKA when he became a ball boy.</p><p>Tsukishima sighed frustratedly as he tried to ignore the second hand embarrassment.</p><p>"Oi Hinata! Nice seeing you here!" Kogane exclaimed as he hugged the smaller boy.</p><p>At this rate, The coaches had talked to each other and eventually let Hinata stay.</p><p>"Kogane!" Hinata jumped up and down as he raised his hands up to do a high five.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing here shrimp?" Tsukishima asked in the most annoyed tone you will ever here.</p><p>"What do you mean suckie?" Hinata tilted his head Innocently.</p><p>Tsukishima formed a tick mark on his forehead as he squeezed the living life out of Hinata's fluffy hair.</p><p>A certain Shiratorizawa Ace noticed this and growled lowly.</p><p>"Hinata, Let's get some meatbuns!" Kogane rejoiced as he slung his arms around the small orange headed boy.</p><p>"Meatbuns?!" Hinata's eyes shone as he followed Kogane to a nearby convenience store.</p><p>Meanwhile with Ushijima and Tendou..</p><p>"Areh~? You've popped a lot of balls today Wakatoshi-kun~" Tendou teased as he looked at the deflated Volleyballs beside them.</p><p>To say that Ushijima is angry and ready to kill everyone is a good description of him right now.</p><p>"Punish..Torture..Public.." Ushijima mumbled under his breath as his eyes suddenly flashed a dangerous red.</p><p>Hinata has been unconsciously teasing his boyfriend, From occasionally showing glimpses of his peachy ass when picking up the Volleyballs or letting other people hug or kiss him on the cheek.</p><p>Ushijima knew a lot of people who would snatch Hinata away from him.</p><p>Like a lot of people.</p><p>Resulting to him being Possessive as one might say.</p><p>||||||||||||||||||||||||||||</p><p>Hinata and Kogane happily munched on their meatbuns.</p><p>"Wow Hinata! I never knew you we're this shameless!" Kogane exclaimed as he referred to him going too a training camp he isn't even invited to.</p><p>"I would've died from second hand embarrassment" Tsukishima snorted as he sipped on his lemon juice.</p><p>"Come on~ It wasn't that bad!" Hinata whined.</p><p>The two guys raised their eyebrows to oppose.</p><p>"Anyways we should go back, Just a little bit more practice then we can sleep!" Kogane rejoiced as he skipped happily to the campus once again.</p><p>"I can already tell Shrimpy isn't going to have any sleep tonight" Tsukishima muttered to himself as he saw Shiratorizawa's Ace at the corner of his eye situated behind a tree.</p><p>Watching like an eagle ready to hunt a baby crow.</p><p>RAwR</p><p>"You know what to do Shorty" The Coach of Shiratorizawa said as he pointed at the mops and messy court.</p><p>Hinata nodded enthusiastically as he got ready to clean.</p><p>The Court Doors closed.</p><p>All of them had gone to their perspective rooms.</p><p>Hinata was alone.</p><p>Or that's what he thought.</p><p>A red flash emmited from Ushijima's eyes who was peeking through the storage door.</p><p>"Mine" Ushijima growled.</p><p>Hinata happily hummed and sang a joyful tune as he mopped the floor.</p><p>Of course The Ace couldn't pounce on him right now since he forgot to bring something important that'll be very useful for later on.</p><p>Instead he normally walked towards Hinata.</p><p>"Baby" Ushijima's deep voice resonated throughout the court.</p><p>"Daddy? What're you doing here?" Hinata tilted his head in confusion.</p><p>"Meet with me later, 2 am, At the back of the court" Ushijima Demanded.</p><p>"Why so late?" Hinata pouted.</p><p>"I need to teach you how to receive better" Ushijima showed a rare evil smirk.</p><p>"Oh and Wear this, I forgot something else in my room, I will bring it later" Ushijima waved goodbye as he handed Hinata the paper bag.</p><p>The orange haired boy waved back as well and opened the bag.</p><p>Okay I was supposed to add the reference photo but Wattpad deemed it as 'Unsafe' so dat sucks 😔😒.</p><p>A Black tight leotard minus the exposed chest part that is.</p><p>Black laced Gloves that reach until his elbows.</p><p>Dog Ears Aka A heaband.</p><p>A big vibrator tail is attached to the leotard itself although it wasn't vibrating yet.</p><p>Turns out Ushijima forgot the leash and so he went back to his room to retrieve it.</p><p>Hinata almost died right then and there as his face turned bright red.</p><p>He knew how Ushijima can be so daring.</p><p>"I-i have to wear this..?" Hinata gulped the lump in his throat.</p><p>Eventually Hinata changed into the said outfit, He didn't want to anger Ushijima even though he was already angry.</p><p>"Uncomfy.." Hinata pulled the leotard downwards as it kept riding up.</p><p>He put on a long black trench coat.</p><p>Time went on pretty fast and it was already 2 Am.</p><p>Hinata closed his phone and walked carefully to the back of the court.</p><p>He noticed that guards we're still up at this hour and patrolling the area.</p><p>Although he was small, His orange head would be noticable when it gets flashed on with a flashlight.</p><p>So he did his best to not get caught and luckily he didn't.</p><p>Hinata saw his Tall boyfriend sitting on a bench.</p><p>Yes, There are benches and trees behind the Volleyball court.</p><p>"Wakatoshi—A-Angh~!" Hinata gasped as a sudden vibration came through.</p><p>Hinata's legs weakend as he crumbled to the floor.</p><p>He held his crotch tightly as he moaned out softly.</p><p>"Why are you wearing this?" Ushijima pointed out the black trench coat wrapped around the small one's body.</p><p>"It's— A-ah! Revealing!" Hinata managed to get out as he squeezed his eyes shut as the vibrator kept going faster and faster.</p><p>The Ace forcedly removed the coat as he set it aside on the bench.</p><p>"Perfect" Ushijima licked his lips at the view.</p><p>He held the brown leash with golden accents and put it on the orange headed boy.</p><p>"Walk like a Good Little Puppy for Daddy will you?" Ushijima whispered as it sent shivers down Hinata's spine.</p><p>The smaller one nodded meekly as he went on all fours and slowly crawled.</p><p>Ushijima pushed the button for the vibrator in the highest setting.</p><p>"Why did you...Let them touch you?" Ushijima growled as he continued to torture the smaller.</p><p>"A-ack!♡ I didn't let them— ANGH!" Hinata cried out as the Ace tugged on his leash roughly causing him to choke.</p><p>"You think you can get away for whoring around?" Ushijima's eyes suddenly flashed a different color as he looked at him with cold and deep eyes.</p><p>"UWah~! Daddy! Please..I-i! Vibrat-or~!" Hinata gasped as he could feel the toy moving inside him and successfully found his sweet spot.</p><p>The Ace knew his little boyfriend was sensitive, To the fact that even the slightest touches in his soft spots can make him turn on almost instantly.</p><p>"C-can't!" Hinata squeezed his eyes tigther as he clutched the grass on the ground.</p><p>He was on all fours, His ass on view as he held his crotch to prevent from cumming.</p><p>"Let me see you cum untouched" Ushijima Demanded as he pulled harshly on the leash.</p><p>Hinata stuck out his tounge as he panted heavily.</p><p>"Hm?" Ushijima cocked his eyebrows as he bit on the leash and made Hinata look into his eyes.</p><p>'Smexy Motherfucker'</p><p>Was all Hinata could think.</p><p>Now the vibrator on him was a tail vibrator and a very unique one at that.</p><p>Let's just say that the toy can indicate if they found your prostate, And if they do..The Tail would sway side by side as if like a puppy waiting for it's master to feed him.</p><p>Hinata shivered as the ears as well perked up.</p><p>"It's so—!" Hinata couldn't finish on what he was saying and cummed.</p><p>"Such a Good boy" Ushijima complimented.</p><p>"Time for a reward" The Ace added as he grabbed Hinata by his arm.</p><p>The said orange headed boy gasped as he got pulled into an embrace.</p><p>It didn't take long after Ushijima turned him around and bended him down a tree.</p><p>"We're going to do this here—?!" Hinata was interrupted by Ushijima covering his mouth.</p><p>"Why are we still patrolling the school in this hour?" A sigh can be heard.</p><p>"I don't know man but the rumors say that there's always something interesting at 2 am. Happening here" </p><p>"Wait do you hear that?" The Guard flashed his flashlight on the scenery as he searched the bushes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Don't make a fucking sound baby" Ushijima growled as he removed the Vibrator and slammed himself in.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes I knoe a cliff hanger </p><p>¯\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Miyahina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Genre: I donno if it's angst or lemon so ಠ‿ಠ mostly lemon tho</p><p>Ship: Hinata Shoyo X Miya Twins</p><p>Hinata has a secret that nobody but him knows.</p><p>He's two timing the Miya Twins to make it short.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Copied and Pasted &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Well it's a complicated decision. </p><p>Hinata got asked out on the same day by the Twins.</p><p>Of course with the cliche, He couldn't choose between the two of them as he didn't want to hurt the other one and potentially ruin their Brotherhood.</p><p>And of course with his clumsiness he got caught.</p><p>"Oh who the fuck—" Osamu groaned as he hugged the orange haired boy tighter.</p><p>The smaller's phone kept dinging with messages and being the curious fox that Osamu is, Took a quick peak of the sender.</p><p>'Astumu Daddy'</p><p>The grey haired boy almost choked as he read the text messages.</p><p>"Baby I'm horniii come over"</p><p>"Babe where are you 💦👅?"</p><p>"Daddy has a lot of toys to play with you tonight 👀💦" </p><p>Osamu's eyes widened in shock but soon in confusion as he didn't feel hurt at all, He actually didn't mind on Hinata two timing them although he did prefer to have a poly relationship.</p><p>And that's how the tea got spilled 🍵.</p><p>Atsumu however was oblivious until his twin informed him of it.</p><p>The Blonde Haired Setter frowned upon hearing the news but a part of him was sort of..Delighted?</p><p>Not the fact that he wants to share the love of his life with his brother but it just sort of feels right.</p><p>"You willing to be in a Poly relationship?" Osamu asked as he didn't want to let go of Hinata despite him cheating with his own twin brother.</p><p>"This isn't counted as incest right?"</p><p>"Let's hope it's not" Osamu inwardly groaned as it was kinda incest not gonna lie.</p><p>"But shouldn't we do something.. A little fun before that?" Atsumu showed a cocky grin.</p><p>"A punishment, Sounds great" Osamu licked his lips.</p><p>And so the plan began.</p><p>Osamu had invited Hinata over to a Luxurious Hotel owned by them since they rich rich 😌</p><p>They swiped their keycard to their room, And plopped down on the matress.</p><p>"You wouldn't cheat on me right?" Osamu suddenly asked as he sat down on the bed.</p><p>Hinata's breathing stopped, Eyes wide but mantained a calm composure.</p><p>"N-never.." Hinata stuttered as he hid his face in the pillow.</p><p>"Really?" Osamu held a leash on his hand as the bathroom door opened revealing Atsumu.</p><p>"Quick question, Whose name do you moan more?" Atsumu smirked as he leaned on the door frame.</p><p>Hinata's heart dropped.</p><p>"I—" Hinata started as he retracted from the pillow and faced them with doe eyes.</p><p>"You what?" Osamu cocked his eyebrows as he gripped the leash tighter.</p><p>"I'm sorry for two timing the both of you!" Hinata teared up.</p><p>"I-i didn't want any of you guys getting hurt..Because I like you both and I couldn't choose!" Hinata added as he wiped his tears with his sweater paws.</p><p>The Twins could feel the slight tug in their hearts but they had to punish their small bottom.</p><p>"Why didn't you say anything to us Huh? You even tried to lie" Osamu growled as he grabbed a handful of Hinata's fluffy hair, Gripping it tightly but not enough to Hurt the said boy.</p><p>After all a Punishment is a Punishment 👁️👅👁️</p><p>"If you wanted a Threesome you should've said so" Atsumu clicked his tounge as he strutted down onto the bed and gripped Hinata's waist. </p><p>The orange headed boy instantly turned red and shooked his head in disapproval.</p><p>"Hm? Use your words Babyboy" Osamu licked Hinata's ear lobe as he shuddered at this.</p><p>"Come on~ We wanna hear whose name do you moan more" Atsumu whispered as he made dark hickies that'll probably be stuck onto Hinata for a good couple of days.</p><p>"I'm H-hah~ ♡" Hinata Moaned out as Atsumu had Successfully found his sweet spot on his neck.</p><p>"You want our dicks stuffed that badly inside you?" Osamu slid his hands down onto Hinata's boxers and inserted a finger into his wet hole.</p><p>Hinata panted heavily as their slight teasing had instantly turned him on.</p><p>"Red suits you" Atsumu chuckled lightly as blood trickled down onto Hinata's neck.</p><p>The Twins had apparently bit down hickeys until it bled, They're basically Vampires at this point.</p><p>"Show us that slutty hole of yours will ya?" Osamu slapped Hinata's ass cheeks as the smaller whimpered.</p><p>The said boy obeyed and bended down on all fours, His hands clutched the soft sheets as he stuck his ass out for the two predators to feast on.</p><p>"Shit~" Atsumu licked his lips as he inserted a finger in Hinata's already Lubed hole.</p><p>"N-ngh~ ♡" Hinata whimpered as his legs trembled.</p><p>Osamu had bitten down on the orange head's pink nipples.</p><p>And the two of them knew Hinata is Sensitive, In Love making that is.</p><p>"U-UnGh!" Hinata restricted his moans from coming out as his nipples we're still being nibbled by Osamu and mind you it is swollen at this time.</p><p>"Who fucked you more?" Atsumu asked as his fingering quickened.</p><p>"Hah—! I-i don't k-knOw! ♡" Hinata bit down his lips as is the only thing from keeping him to have a mind break.</p><p>"Thank you very much, I'll go in first" Osamu shrugged as he pushed his twin aside and slowly slid into Hinata.</p><p>As you probably all know, These twins have monster dicks.</p><p>"GwaH! S-o big!" Hinata moaned as he hid his face on his hands.</p><p>"Big? Baby this is only the tip" Osamu grinned.</p><p>It was true, It really is only the tip.</p><p>"T-t-tip?!" Hinata stuttered as Osamu slammed inside him balls deep.</p><p>"DADDY!" Hinata yelled as he could feel his insides being reaaranged.</p><p>"Hey! I though we we're double penetrating him!" Atsumu smirked as he held Hinata's legs up, Giving him access to the already filled hole.</p><p>But I mean— The more the merrier right? 😌</p><p>"How the hell you gon' fit in? He's tight as fuck!" Osamu served another powerful thrust making Hinata open his mouth in overstimulation.</p><p>"Oh I'll make it fit" Atsumu growled as he widened Hinata's legs even more making the smaller boy yelp.</p><p>"Tsumu..I-i don't think you can f-fit—!" Hinata arched his back in shock as Atsumu suddenly entered his ready filled hole.</p><p>And Hinata fucking thought he was gonna explode.</p><p>"A-ANGH! I'm g-gonna d-die!" Hinata gasped as he held onto nothing but thin air.</p><p>Osamu slapped the smaller boy's ass as he continued to thrust into him in an animalistic pace.</p><p>Hinata felt like his body was ripped open, His mind was blank as he slowly slipped into a Mind Break.</p><p>His face became lewdly intoxicating as it turned the twins even more.</p><p>His tounge stuck out as saliva dripped onto his tummy and thighs.</p><p>"He often goes into a Mind Break, Are we doing it to much?" Osamu suddenly had a shift in his heart as he saw Hinata's wreckt state.</p><p>"There's no such thing as to much" Atsumu grinned as he went even deeper than before.</p><p>The orange headed boy felt blank inside but could every thrust that the twins made was like heaven to him. </p><p>All the pain supposed to come from the powerful thrusts soon became pleasure in an instant.</p><p>"You wanted both of our dicks from the start hm?" Atsumu dirty talked as he could feel his orgasm nearing.</p><p>"Such a little slut" Osamu growled as he felt his near coming as well.</p><p>"U-uWah~! AN-ANGH!" Hinata moaned out as his eyes rolled back.</p><p>"Cum with us Babyboy" Atsumu whispered as he wrapped his palm onto Hinata's shaft and started pumping.</p><p>"Next time.. We'll make sure you won't be able to stand up" Osamu grinned as he sloppily thrusted.</p><p>Soon the three horny boys came.</p><p>"We'll make you paralyze" Atsumu licked his lips as he got ready for round two.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Huehuehue sorry for the long wait (╥﹏╥)</p><p>I hope you like it ( ꈍᴗꈍ)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okai I kinda felt down when I wrote this cuz one of meh friends said that Yaoi is Disgusting and keeps asking why I like it and said that I'm an Addict when it comes to these things and asks why do I even write lemon one shots about haikyuu😔</p><p>And I'm like bitch don't talk to me anymore 😌</p><p>Ngl it Kinda hurt tho 😶</p><p>Okai ima stahp my rambling 📣</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. BokuakaHina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Genre: Lemon tops r a bit cray cray but they okay(☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞</p><p>Ship: Hinata X Bokuto X Akaashi</p><p>Where in Hinata Shoyo's Curiousity got the better of him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Copied and pasted.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okai basically he ignored his boyfriend's just to see their reaction.</p><p>And boy was Hinata wheelchaired once again.</p><p>"So in short you wanna get hospitalized?" Tsukishima looked at the smaller boy while thinking if he was crazy or sumn shit.</p><p>"I just wanna see their reaction! It can't be that bad!" Hinata rejoiced.</p><p>Apparently he had been watching YouTube Videos of Couples making their partners jealous. </p><p>And of course being a curious tangerine, Decided to try it for fun.</p><p>For fun 😇</p><p>"HEY HEY HEY BABY!" Bokuto yelled as he ran towards Hinata and engulfed him in a bearhug.</p><p>They we're in a Training Camp with Fukurodoni for a couple of days.</p><p>I don't know what sorcery Hinata had pulled but he managed to convince Tsukishima to do this little test on them.</p><p>"Oi Let's go you Tangerine" Tsukishima pulled Hinata by his arms and wrapped his own onto Hinata's small body.</p><p>Akaashi growled inwardly as he looked down and tried to control from snatching the smaller.</p><p>Bokuto's aura changed into a dangerous one as he growled loudly.</p><p>Now, Hinata being the oblivious bean he is. Hadn't noticed that his boyfriends are 'Protective' as one might say.</p><p>"Do you think it worked?" Hinata whispered to the pole beside him.</p><p>"Oblivious Shit" Tsukishima muttered as he looked at the Two Fukurodoni Players having a menacing aura around them.</p><p>"So mean Tsukki!" Hinata pouted as he looked away.</p><p>"Ew, Don't call me that" Tsukishima snorted as he went ahead.</p><p>From afar, These two Karasuno Members looked like they we're flirting.</p><p>They we're hitting each other playfully that is, Not beating each other up like they normally do.</p><p>Whispering, And Tsukishima wrapping his arms onto Hinata's shoulders once in a while.</p><p>Hinata really did some powerful sorcery to make Tsukishima so lovey dovey.</p><p>Tick Tock Tick</p><p>Hours and Hours passed by as the Two teams practiced.</p><p>Of course Hinata didn't ignore his two boyfriends, He just made them jealous.</p><p>Totally two different things.</p><p>He avoided all physical contact his two semes wanted to do, Although they still talked for a couple minutes before Tsukishima pulling Hinata aside once again.</p><p>It continued until the next day.</p><p>Only thing is that Hinata took it up a notch.</p><p>Yachi let the orange headed boy borrow her clothes.</p><p>A simple white shirt that was tucked into his black skirt that stopped at his mid thighs.</p><p>He wore white panties which he brought the day before.</p><p>We won't be letting Hinata borrow Other girls underwear that's just- No ✨</p><p>He fluffed out his hair even more and it suited him 💫</p><p>Practice had already ended for that day and Hinata wore his 'Innocent' Outfit.</p><p>His boyfriends looked in Awe and could feel their buddies hardening up.</p><p>Hinata had visited them in their shared dorm- Bokuto and Akaashi.</p><p>It was a spacious area considering it's for 5 people and above.</p><p>Akaashi growled as he pulled Hinata inside the dorm.</p><p>"Why are you becoming such a little brat?" Akaashi whispered deeply as he choked Hinata lightly.</p><p>"Br-brat?!" Hinata gasped for air as Akaashi let go of him.</p><p>"Don't play Mr Innocent on us" Bokuto Demanded as he said that without a single cheery tone on him like he usually does- Except for when he's in emo mode.</p><p>Hinata was taken a back.</p><p>'It worked!'</p><p>Only thing is how he's gonna get out of this 'little mess' he created.</p><p>The answer? U Just have to accept your fate ¯\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯</p><p>"I-I'm just gonna go now!" Hinata hurriedly said as a shiver down his spine crawled into him.</p><p>Not even a step towards the open door, Hinata was pulled back by Bokuto.</p><p>"What're you gonna do? Whore around with that four eyes?" Bokuto asked with such a low voice that it reached our home which is called Hell.</p><p>Hinata gulped.</p><p>"You with this, and this~" Akaashi purred as he slid his hands down Hinata's shirt and skirt.</p><p>"Makes me hard" The setter added as he sneaked his hands on Hinata's white laced panties.</p><p>"OYa?" Akaashi licked his lips.</p><p>"OYa Oya?" Bokuto joined in as he wrapped one of his arms around Hinata's waist and looked at what the smaller male was wearing.</p><p>It was their first time seeing the boy in such a seductive way.</p><p>And fuck was it a turn on to them.</p><p>"Did Tsukishima see this?" Akaashi growled as he slapped Hinata's ass hard.</p><p>"N-nO!" Hinata squeaked as the slap on his ass sent him onto the bed.</p><p>Yes, It was that hard.</p><p>"He must've did.. I bet he wanted to eat you up" Bokuto hissed in a jealous manner and pulled the laced panties upwards then released earning a disgruntled ouch from Hinata.</p><p>"He won't do th-that!" Hinata defended his teammate.</p><p>It made his situation absolutely worse.</p><p>The two were jealous freaks if y'all haven't noticed by now, Hinata really said ♿</p><p>"You're siding with...Him?" Bokuto's eyes shifted like a crazy man.</p><p>"Oh?" Akaashi whispered deeply.</p><p>To say that Hinata was terrified was an understatement.</p><p>Never in his life, Has he ever seen them like this.</p><p>He did the most classic horror movie thing you could do.</p><p>Run bitch run.</p><p>🏃💨</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hinata huffed as he slid down a door.</p><p>It's not that Hinata was afraid- Okay he was but their aura just screamed terrifying.</p><p>As if they we're two crazy yanderes that didn't get their 'Senpai'. And now they're basically hunting for him.</p><p>Hinata saw a glimpse of their eyes, Their pupils shrunk like a size of a bean.</p><p>It shocked him was his reaction.</p><p>He was hiding behind a bathroom stall, Quite a far away distance from the dorms of his boyfriends.</p><p>He could've ran towards the gym, Only thing is that he of course forgot his way back.</p><p>This is Hinata we're talking about.</p><p>He thought he was safe and was about to call Suga for directions.</p><p>Just then the Bathroom Door opened.</p><p>Hinata's breath hitched.</p><p>He covered his mouth with his hand as he made sure his feet we're on the toilet cover.</p><p>He locked all the cubicles before he went into one just for safety.</p><p>Turns out it was the smartest move he had ever made.</p><p>But that didn't stop the constant growls and hisses of the Two.</p><p>"He's not here" Bokuto said in a deep voice as he tried every cubicle and it was locked.</p><p>"Come out Come Out where ever you are~ I'm sure you're here some....where" Akaashi smirked sinisterly.</p><p>Ring Ring Ring</p><p>"Ah fuck" Hinata cursed as he looked at his ringing phone named 'SaltyFry'</p><p>"Areh?" The two smirked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>huehuehue</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. KurokenHina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Genre: Lemon 😇</p><p>Ship: Kuroo X Hinata X Kenma</p><p>Istg I aint kinky (👈Not a lie😏)<br/>The readers are tho </p><p>Wherein Hinata Shoyo flirts with other guys which he does not realize of course.</p><p>And his two boyfriends will teach him all about having manners</p><p>In bed 🛌</p><p>He never learns does he? 😪</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Copied and Pasted.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Nice one Shorty" Daishou commented as he showed a sly smirk.</p><p>"You're so cool Daishou-Senpai! Your like Gwah and Fuwah!" Hinata complimented as his eyes shone.</p><p>It was no secret that Hinata was friendly with basically everyone.</p><p>Maybe a little bit to friendly.</p><p>"You wanna learn some more?" Daishou asked as he leaned down towards the boy, Trapping him on the wall.</p><p>"Really?!" Hinata questioned, mistaking it for Volleyball learning and not taking note on their position right now.</p><p>"You're really tall Daishou-Senpai! And handsome too!" Hinata complimented.</p><p>Others who doesn't know that Hinata is already in a poly relationship may or may not mistake them for a couple because of their small distance and flirty talks. </p><p>As you all know, Kuroo and Daishou have some..Bad blood between each other and the fact that Hinata is 'totally not obviously flirting' with the said male, Ah well to put it simple he fucked up again.</p><p>The pudding head almost lost his cool demeanor a while ago when he saw his boyfriend getting trapped by the Captain of the snakes on a wall.</p><p>Kenma accidentally broke his PSP without realizing it.</p><p>"Woah Kenma Baby, What's with the sudden-" Kuroo's eyes immediately drifted onto his Boyfriend and Daishou.</p><p>The Captain's irises shrunk into a size of a pea.</p><p>"Huh?" Kuroo's deep voice scared the shit out of Nekoma except Kenma who had the same reaction as him.</p><p>"So wanna hangout later in my dorm?" Daishou slyly asked as he slid his hands around Hinata's cheeks.</p><p>"Sure-" The orange headed boy gasped as he felt like air was knocked out of his lungs as he was harshly pulled into Kenma's embrace.</p><p>Which is surprising since the pudding head was mostly gentle or soft to Hinata.</p><p>"K-kenma!" The small middle blocker pleaded as Kenma's grip was getting tighter on his wrists.</p><p>If looks could kill, Daishou would probably be 6 fit under because of the death glares of the two Nekoma players.</p><p>"Back the fuck off" Kuroo started as he pushed the other captain harshly to the ground.</p><p>"Daishou-Senpai!" Hinata yelled as he struggled to get out of Kenma's grasp to help the said Captain.</p><p>As you probably all know, His boyfriends we're extremely mad at this point and was legit holding themselves back from devouring the orange headed boy in public.</p><p>Kenma gritted his teeth.</p><p>Kuroo looked pissed as fuck.</p><p>Hinata was clueless.</p><p>"A-ack!" Hinata gasped as he was dragged outside the court and to a building which includes the apartment that Kenma and Kuroo shared which was near the school.</p><p>"What are your guys' problems!" Hinata complained as he shrugged the dust of his clothes and set his shoes on the doorway.</p><p>"What the fuck do you mean?" Kenma for the first time cursed to Hinata.</p><p>"Chibi-chan, You we're flirting with that God damn snake.." Kuroo looked at the smaller with a serious face.</p><p>"We we're just talking-" </p><p>"Talking?! How about you shut that cute mouth of yours and let us teach you how to have manners" Kenma hissed as he pushed Hinata to the fluffy bed.</p><p>"In bed" Kuroo licked his lips and took off his shirt.</p><p>The Captain revealed his 8 pack and woWIe wow was it a sight.</p><p>Kenma on the other hand was slim although he had a 6 pack which was 😏😼</p><p>Hinata gulped loudly.</p><p>"Wear this for us Chibi-chan~" Kuroo teased as he held a piece of familiar black n white clothes.</p><p>In short, A maid outfit.</p><p>It was shorter than average which almost showed his ass bit nonetheless Hinata had no choice but to wear the outfit.</p><p>He was also instructed to take off his underwear for preparation of the main feast 🍤</p><p>A dark long leather whip was spotted into their hands.</p><p>The two Nekoma players had each of their customized kinky whip.</p><p>"D-daddies.." Hinata croaked out as his head hit the back of the headboard.</p><p>The two smirked widely.</p><p>Whip</p><p>Anotha Whippity</p><p>Whippity Whip</p><p>WhIppY</p><p>WhIp WhIp</p><p>WhIppInG inTensiFies</p><p>"A-ANGH!" Hinata trembled as his legs and hands we're red and had whip marks on them.</p><p>"Hmm?" Kuroo licked his lips as he landed another one on the smaller's inner thighs.</p><p>"G-GAh!" Hinata hid his face on the soft pillow as tears streamed down his face.</p><p>Hinata's a masochist in this oneshot btw 😼</p><p>"You're our little masochist Baby right?" Kenma asked as he pulled Hinata's hair.</p><p>Instead of answering, The smaller boy yelped as he got whipped again.</p><p>"Babydoll you should answer" Kenma hissed as he whipped the boy.</p><p>"K-KyAH! Y-yes! I'm your guys' masochist!" Hinata hiccuped as he loved the pain he was receiving.</p><p>"You love this huh? You even tried to let that damn snake devour you.." Kuroo's eyes shifted to the younger's scared ones with a tinge of excitement.</p><p>Kenma shuffled around to find a special candle which can intoxicate the bottom of the bunch to feel aroused more.</p><p>(BJ alex I see 😼)</p><p>The sweet smell of tangerine invaded the room and almost immediately, Hinata felt shivers down his spine.</p><p>The orange headed boy blushed furiously as small puffs of air escaped his mouth.</p><p>His nipples slowly got erected as Kuroo made sure it's swollen the next day.</p><p>Kenma coated his fingers with the lube and easily inserted 2 digits.</p><p>"A-angh~" Hinata softly moaned as his mouth hung open.</p><p>"P-put i-it in me.." The tangerine begged.</p><p>"OYa Chibi-chan?" Kuroo teased as he looked at Hinata's lewd face.</p><p>"It's gonna hurt you Shoyo" Kenma warned.</p><p>"I already..Stretched a while ago-!" Hinata gasped as Kenma found his prostate.</p><p>"You horny little baby" Kuroo chuckled.</p><p>"When did you become so Naughty Doll?" Kenma purred as he took the lead and took his hard member out.</p><p>"Did you grow this last few days?" Kuroo asked bewildered at the size of Kenma's dick.</p><p>It was almost the same size as his, Just a few more centimeters then they both have 13 Inches.</p><p>'Yo what the fuck..Am I gonna die today' Hinata contemplated on his life decisions.</p><p>"Spread them cheeks Baby" Kenma smirked as Hinata obeyed and showed his glistening hole ready to get filled up.</p><p>"Ah~ Fuck!" Kenma gritted his teeth as he felt the overwhelming heat of Hinata's insides.</p><p>"It r-reaches so deep Daddy! ♡" Hinata moaned.</p><p>"Suck Daddy off will you?" Kuroo asked as he positioned his dick onto Hinata's opened mouth.</p><p>"Uwah..~" Hinata looked at Kuroo's throbbing Dick as he sucked him off quite seductively.</p><p>"Sho-shoyo..! Agh shit!" Kenma cussed as he pounded into the smaller into a fast pace making him choke on Kuroo's buddy.</p><p>"A-AnGh! Ack!" Hinata gasped and moaned as he felt his near coming.</p><p>The bed creaked which was honestly surprising since it was made out of strong wood.</p><p>So that mean they're legit wrecking—</p><p>Anyways, Kenma licked his lips at the sight of Hinata taking his dick in so well as he sucked off Kuroo.</p><p>"Babydoll~ You're slowly learning a lot of new manners" Kuroo complimented as he slapped Hinata's ass cheeks.</p><p>"I-I'm cumming!" Hinata moaned out as he matches the pace of Kenma.</p><p>Soon the three boys came and to say that Hinata's maid outfit was decorated with miLk was a correct term to describe it.</p><p>The Dress covered his hole as it flopped down although the cum slid down his legs which turned a certain rooster on.</p><p>"Round Two Doll" Kuroo teased as he slid Hinata down his dick making him ride it.</p><p>Now, This position reached his prostate immediately because of the directness to the good part y'know 😼</p><p>"H-HAh! N-NgH~! Y-yes Daddy! So deep~!" Hinata incoherently babbled as the candle made his horniness reach the deepest parts of hell.</p><p>"Oh look at that Honey~ It created a bulge" Kuroo chuckled as he saw the huge imprit on his dick.</p><p>"I'm worried you're not gonna be able to walk tomorrow Baby" Kenma rubbed circles onto Hinata's shoulder as to help him relax.</p><p>"I'm f-fine Daddy! H-HNGH~♡" Hinata widened his eyes as Kuroo slammed his dick harshly into the smaller.</p><p>"But sadly this is a Punishment" Kenma smirked.</p><p>"He's right Doll" Kuroo joined in and thrusted into him animalistically.</p><p>"Help our little one out Kenma" Kuroo gestured to the throbbing Dick of Hinata.</p><p>The pudding headed setter nodded and jacked off the smaller one as well as himself.</p><p>And once again the three of them came.</p><p>The said bottom immediately dozed off leaving his two boyfriends clean him up and massaging him to help out with some sore parts.</p><p>The next day</p><p>"Why are you limping—" Daishou was cut off.</p><p>"Don't even ask" Hinata groaned as he was benched.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>😼 I've been giving y'all a lot of cliff hangers, So Here's a complete smut one shot.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. UshiHina Pt2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>🥛Continuation🥛</p><p>🍋 Incoming Lemon🍋</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Copied and Pasted.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ushijima growled as he shushed Hinata using his strong hands to cover his mouth.</p><p>The Guards we're still roaming around determined to find the source of this weird sound.</p><p>"You better be quite Baby" Ushijima lowly whispered as he kissed Hinata's exposed neck.</p><p>"F-fUh..Ha-hngh!" Hinata moaned out as the captain started to slam his dick balls deep into him.</p><p>The leotard was almost ripped off by the impact of Ushijima's thrusts.</p><p>The leash with a metal chain added more sound to their area which scared the shit out of the guards.</p><p>"Look at this slutty hole, Making such lewd sounds~" Ushijima moaned smexily.</p><p>"A-AnGh! ♡" Hinata restrained from moaning out loudly.</p><p>He wasn't a fan of getting caught having Sex.</p><p>They shifted behind a big tree that covered the both of them.</p><p>Hinata clutched the grass as his tears strained down his face.</p><p>From overstimulation that is, He stuck out his tounge like a cute puppy waiting to be fed.</p><p>"W-want milk" Hinata squeaked as he looked up at Ushijima and pleaded him with soft bug puppy eyes.</p><p>The Captain smirked and continued to thrust into him, Soon came but not in his hole-</p><p>But in his mouth that he quickly moved from Hinata's entrance.</p><p>Hinata almost choked at the thicc substance on his mouth which mind you— Tasted I don't know what the fuck it tastes like but they say it's bitter so bitter it is.</p><p>"F-full~" Hinata smiled seductively as he looked at Ushijima with his brown piercing eyes.</p><p>He stuck out his tounge that dripped of Ushijima's Cum.</p><p>"You're so sexy Baby" Ushijima's deep voice resonated through Hinata's blessed ear drums.</p><p>"I know Daddy" Hinata boldy answered as he winked.</p><p>Ushijima hummed as he felt delighted that his Baby was being honest.</p><p>"Get your ass up Doll" Ushijima smirked triumphantly as he slapped the smaller's ass cheeks.</p><p>And wow did it hurt 😌</p><p>Hinata did as told and stuck out his plump ass.</p><p>"As I said Before, Don't make a noise while I claim your ass hm?" Ushijima dirty talked and landed another slap on Hinata's ass making him whimper.</p><p>"Answer" The captain commanded.</p><p>"Y-yes Daddy" The Middle blocker shivered as cold wind passed through them.</p><p>Ushijima nodded firmly and inserted his long hard dick into the smaller.</p><p>Hinata widened his eyes at the size. Although Ushijima had already put his dick in a while ago, It always shocked the orange headed boy on how big his boyfriend really is.</p><p>"M-Mhmp~" Hinata moaned softly on Ushijima's hand that was covering his mouth.</p><p>"Be up for a rough night love" The Captain drew small circles on the middle blocker's waist to ease the pain.</p><p>"N-nGh~ I-i don't w-wanna get ca-caught! ♡" Hinata moaned out as Ushijima thrusted into him deeply.</p><p>"Hm?" Ushijima pointed at the big bulge on Hinata's tummy.</p><p>"Y-you're so big Daddy~♡" The tangerine babbled.</p><p>"So damn tight" Ushijima groaned as he thrusted again.</p><p>"I'm legit scared right now" The School Guard said wobbly as he held onto his friend.</p><p>"W-what makes you think I'm not scared?" The other shivered.</p><p>They heard growls.</p><p>They heard slapping of skin.</p><p>They heard metal chains.</p><p>They heard faint cries.</p><p>And Shit it scared them.</p><p>"G-GuWah~" Hinata moaned out as his Captain kept on thrusting not letting the smaller one rest as he started to tremble.</p><p>Ushijima grabbed a fistful of Hinata's fluffy hair and pulled it upwards so that their eyes meet.</p><p>Brown Doe Eyes met Ushijima's Piercing Orbs.</p><p>A tear stained face and his tounge stuck out was Ushijima's view.</p><p>"D-d-daddy~! ♡" Hinata pleaded as the top kept on pounding into him.</p><p>"You're mine" Ushijima growled again loudly.</p><p>"A-ANGH~!!!" Hinata moaned loudly as he couldn't take it anymore.</p><p>"Say what you want Doll" Ushijima smirked.</p><p>"W-want..to c-cum!" Hinata looked at him with his lewd face and that was all it took for Ushijima to release, On the ground that is.</p><p>He'll fill Hinata's later with a lot of milk.</p><p>Suddenly, The captain changed positions. Trapping the orange head to a big tree. </p><p>The trunk was used for not letting anyone see them, And also a good support for Hinata's back that will be crushed after this.</p><p>"N-nO more.." Hinata begged, He couldn't feel his legs.</p><p>"Daddy wants to give you a creampie, Wouldn't that slutty hole of yours love it?" Ushijima dirty talked as he kissed the smaller's pink erected nipples.</p><p>"B-but I'm so tired Daddy.." Hinata tried to push the Captain off but failed.</p><p>He was still pushed against the tree and Ushijima which left him zero space to himself.</p><p>"Shhh" The Captain shushed as the flashlight shone onto a bush near them.</p><p>And just then, Ushijima inserted himself once again making Hinata arch his back.</p><p>"N-nGh~♡" Hinata moaned softly onto Ushijima's palm that was covering his mouth.</p><p>"Beautiful" The seme licked his lips at the view and thrusted animalistically.</p><p>Slaps of Skins can be heard once again.</p><p>"A-AnGh! K-KYa! ♡" Hinata panted heavily as he held onto Ushijima's shoulders for support.</p><p>His legs trembling.</p><p>His face looked undescribable.</p><p>His mind was clouded with pure bliss.</p><p>Hinata clawed Ushijima's back making a couple of scratch marks.</p><p>While Ushijima littered Hinata's neck and chest with dark hickies that will surely last for days.</p><p>The chain was pulled back again which made Hinata arch his back as his eyes rolled back.</p><p>"F-fuck! D-daddy! So go-good~♡" Hinata moaned as he stuck out his tounge in a lewd manner.</p><p>I'm sure you guys can picture that in your mind 🕳️👄👁️</p><p>"A good puppy needs to get rewarded" The Captain smirked as he filled Hinata with his cum.</p><p>It dripped down from Hinata's hole as the smaller slid down while panting heavily.</p><p>The white substance decorated Hinata's body making him 10x Hotter than before.</p><p>His hole was clenching and unclenching onto the said milk.</p><p>"Such a pretty baby" Ushijima complimented and carried the smaller while covering him with his trench coat.</p><p>"Wa-wait Daddy..The dildo is on the bench" Hinata pointed out at the Tail Dildo thingy that he had taken out before.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah I think we know what happens here" </p><p>They looked at the toy closely and it was covered with a slimy substance.</p><p>"Mhm" The guards hurriedly walked down back to their stations with red faces.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay— Ima just share you guys this quick lil story.</p><p>I have 2 Younger cousins, The two of them are little boys.</p><p>And they call each other Daddy and Baby—</p><p>My eyes went 👀</p><p>I mean nothing's wrong with their cute nicknames, It's just my mind 🙏</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Crossdressing Pt2 Trailer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yes.</p><p>Another Gangbang.</p><p>( ꈍᴗꈍ)</p><p>Just a Little Trailer if you guys like it, I'll make A part 3 😼</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Copied and Pasted.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How in the actual fuck did Hinata get stuck on a glass table?</p><p>Well, He was trying to hide from the Volleyball players who we're chasing him.</p><p>And he got himself stuck, Yes his dumbass decided to try and HIDE under a glass table.</p><p>I repeat a GLASS table.</p><p>•́ ‿ ,•̀</p><p>"Sh-shit" Hinata cussed as he wiggled his body to try and move but to his avail, It didn't do anything.</p><p>His ass stuck out on one end of the table while his head was on the other.</p><p>Because of the outfit he was was wearing a skirt and a shirt, It revealed quite a view off his peachy ass.</p><p>His shirt rode up that revealed his flat tummy and pink perky nipples.</p><p>Don't worry, Hinata hid in his OWN Apartment.</p><p>Yes you read that right, His own damned apartment. He got stuck in his own glass table.</p><p>Well- I mean it's for the story so <br/>🍵</p><p>"Where is he?" Sakusa rolled his eyes, He wasn't a fan of chasing people because it made him sweat.</p><p>And germs for him was a no no.</p><p>"That cute little ass needs to be claimed" Hoshiumi grinned.</p><p>"Not before I do the deed shuttlecock" Terushima retorted.</p><p>Time skip</p><p> </p><p>"How the hell are we gonna get in?" Kageyama groaned as he twisted and turned the knob of Hinata's apartment door.</p><p>"Unlike you... Peasants, I have a spare key" Kenma showed a perfect duplicate of Hinata's key.</p><p>"Asshole" Tsukishima snarled.</p><p>Kenma just smirked triumphantly and opened the door.</p><p>"Holy Fucking Shit" Oikawa smiled widely.</p><p>There, A certain Tangerines ass was displayed infront of them.</p><p>A sight to see I might say.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That is all 😼 As I've said, Just a little trailer.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Hinata's Harem Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No smut this chapter 🙏</p><p>We will all pray for Hinata's back and ass.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Copied and Pasted.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say that Hinata was numb is an understatement.</p><p>He couldn't move his legs or arms.</p><p>He looked around and saw no one.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chatter filled the hallway in front of Hinata's room.</p><p>"Did we fuck up?" Suga asked worriedly as he paced around.</p><p>"Y-yeah" Daichi answered nervously.</p><p>"We should call a doctor" Tsukishima leaned towards the opened door.</p><p>The cute fluffy hair stood out as the small baby tried to get up.</p><p>"I-it hurts" Hinata teared up in pain as tears rolled down his cheeks.</p><p>"Baby.." Aone's eyes softened as he hurriedly went to the side of Hinata and supported him.</p><p>Aone grabbed a nearby pillow and positioned it to Hinata's back and ass.</p><p>The orange haired boy held Aone's arms for support as his legs trembled.</p><p>Everybody bit their lips.</p><p>"We're sorry" They all said in Unison and bowed.</p><p>"We've taken advantage of you-" Yamaguchi started but was cut off by the orange head.</p><p>"I-i asked for it... On the bright side it felt good" Hinata chuckled as he sipped on his water bottle.</p><p>All that moaning and yelling made him almost lost his voice.</p><p>"Shit, I'm sorry Chibi-chan" Oikawa pouted sadly as he could tell from a glance that Hinata was shaking.</p><p>"Hungry~" The orange haired boy whined as his tummy growled.</p><p>"Cute Idiot" Suna smirked lazily and proceed to go into the kitchen.</p><p>"We're gonna cook something for you Shorty, Wait a few minutes alright?" Lev whispered as he followed Suna into the kitchen and proceeded to make a delicious meal for the sunshine.</p><p>"Hinata we wanna talk..about all of us" Akaashi started as he nudged Iwaizumi to resume.</p><p>"Do you like anyone of us..? In a romantic way" Seijoh's Ace asked as he slightly blushed.</p><p>"O-of course I do.." Hinata answered quietly as he hid his blushing face in his hands.</p><p>Everyone that made love to him had Very strong romantic feelings towards the sunshine.</p><p>Only problem is that they we're........</p><p>(okAy waiT hOw manY we're tHey?)</p><p>Anyways, Atleast there were a dozen of them that liked the smaller.</p><p>"W-who is it Chibi-chan?" Kuroo looked at the younger with puppy eyes silently wishing it was him.</p><p>Hinata was embarrassed to say that he legit liked all of them.</p><p>He was afraid that they will call him a 'Slut' or even worse a 'Whore' for liking that many guys.</p><p>"U-uh.." Hinata's eyes teared up.</p><p>"B-b-b-boke!" Kageyama frantically said as he searched for tissues and softly patted the smaller ones cheeks.</p><p>"What's wrong little one?" Atsumu leaned down and faced the orange head.</p><p>He suddenly kissed the tangerine's soft lips.</p><p>"You fucker—" Nishinoya argued but was held back by Asahi who prevented the libero to chomp down the Inarazaki setter.</p><p>"Ah Gomen~ This cutie just has kissable lips..I just can't seem to let the opportunity slide" Atsumu smirked.</p><p>"I l-like all of you guys, A-and I know it's weird and fucked up but I like each of you in you're own different ways and I—"</p><p>"What're you saying Baby?" Yamaguchi chuckled as he wiped Hinata's tears</p><p>"Isn't it obvious what we felt for you?" Asahi moved the hair that was covering Hinata's face.</p><p>"We Love you babe, All of us" Osamu pointed at the crowd of Volleyball players that looked concerned for the sunshine.</p><p>awts gege 👍</p><p>"But isn't that impossible?" Hinata looked at them with wide eyes.</p><p>"Impossible? We could just have a Harem with you cutie, Although it's not a 100% guarantee that you'll be able to walk like before" Hoshiumi explained.</p><p>"What this shuttlecock said, If anyone is bothering you about our relationship.." Sakusa's eyes darkened.</p><p>Actually everyone's eyes darkened as they emmited a strong aura.</p><p>"Don't be afraid to tell us Hinata Shoyo" Ushijima's deep voice resonated throughout the room.</p><p>"We won't hurt them" Aone smiled.</p><p>"We'll just talk with them a little" Terushima showed a wide smile, And sharpening a knife in his hand.</p><p>"Take this" Tsukishima pulled out a white pill and gave it to the smaller.</p><p>Hinata looked at it carefully.</p><p>"It's not drugged you dumbass, Although I'd like to see that side once again" Tsukishima smirked and filled a glass of water.</p><p>"Bakashima!" Hinata blushed.</p><p>"So, What do you say Chibi-chan?" Oikawa asked.</p><p>"Would you like to be ours Shoyo?" Kenma held out a hand.</p><p>"Promise me that you guys will let me walk again!" Hinata pouted.</p><p>"Erm..No promises Boke" Kageyama shooked Hinata's hand.</p><p>"You're food is ready" Kita leaned on the door frame as Lev and Suna held trays of food.</p><p>"Wahh~" Hinata's eyes shone as his stomach grumbled.</p><p>The Volleyball Players all chuckled at this and each kissed and hugged the tangerine.</p><p>Officially making Hinata theirs.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you see that guy?"</p><p>"Who? That little middle blocker from Karasuno?"</p><p>"Yeah, I heard he's a man whore"</p><p>"Woah really?"</p><p>"He has atleast 15 men that's in a relationship ship with him! Talk about selfish.." </p><p>Hinata stiffled a cry.</p><p>Until a hand landed on his shoulder.</p><p>"Let's talk" Aone greeted to the guys and grabbed their collars harshly.</p><p>"Yes, Let me join" Ushijima waved.</p><p>"Oi! Don't forget about us!" Hoshiumi and Nishinoya yelled.</p><p>Every mean comment that gets thrown into Hinata, His boyfriends will always have a great talk with them.</p><p>Making the smaller boy's favorite song be:</p><p>"I like him By Princess Nokia"</p><p>"I'm not a hoe, I'm not a slut, I like to fuck and I sure like to suck!" Hinata sing sanged as he bobbed his head and sang along the music.</p><p>"He sure likes that song" Daichi sighed.</p><p>"He sure does" Suga nodded.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay this Hinata Harem is finished 👌</p><p>I know I succ at fluff but y'all wanted fluff and I did my best so— ✌️</p><p>Anygays There's still a lot of gangbangs in the future so stay tuned!</p><p> </p><p>I just read a manhwa that has an antagonist named 'Sangwoo Woo' and it made my day.</p><p>Hdhshagge</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Crossdressing Pt3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thank you for teaching me wtf a urethra inSertIon is.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Copied and Pasted &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hinata's whole face turned red.</p><p>The whole crew gulped.</p><p>"Fuck I'm hard" Atsumu whined.</p><p>"C-c-can someone please help me?!" Hinata stuttered as he flailed his arms around.</p><p>"oYa?" Akaashi started.</p><p>"oYa oYa?" Kuroo teased.</p><p>"OYa Oya oYa?" Bokuto finished.</p><p>"I don't know Chibi-chan~ It seems like a great view to us" Oikawa shrugged surprisingly not getting a chair thrown onto him by Iwaizumi.</p><p>"Wh-what?! I'll do anything for you guys'to get me outta here" Hinata squeaked.</p><p>Aone munched down his chocolate and single handedly lifted the heavy glass on top of Hinata.</p><p>"Anything huh?" Kageyama wiggled his eyebrows.</p><p>The orange head sighed in relief as he wasn't getting squished down by a glass table anymore.</p><p>He sat on his fluffy couch and dusted off his skirt.</p><p>Not noticing the hungry eyes piercing through his soul.</p><p>"Ah? You're gonna act like you didn't do anything to us?" Daishou complained.</p><p>"Do what?" Hinata looked at them confused.</p><p>"These" Sakusa pointed out to the bulge on his pants as well as the others.</p><p>"Wow Omi-kun, Didn't take you for the straight forward type" Kuroo teased.</p><p>"He isn't Straight forward, He's gay forward..Get it?" Nishinoya joked.</p><p>The others looked at him with cringey faces.</p><p>"Ew" Sakusa sprayed the whole room with alcohol making them all choke on the strong scent.</p><p>"Come on now little baby, Take care of Mommy's problem will you?" Suga boldy asked as he got aroused by the mere sight of Hinata.</p><p>"Do you have it?" Tsukishima looked down at Yamaguchi as the greenette held a totally normal bag.</p><p>Yamaguchi nodded and disposed of the things inside the bag on the table.</p><p>And oh wow—</p><p>Those are a lot of toys for one little boy.</p><p>"Do you want this Babyboy? Are you sure?" Ushijima whispered asking for consent.</p><p>The other guys nodded, Consent IS smexy.</p><p>As much as they wanted to ravage the sunshine right then and there, They couldn't make themselves hurt the small orange headed boy.</p><p>Although his whole body will be numb at the end so I don't know what the fuck they're talking about 乁 ˘ o ˘ ㄏ</p><p>Hinata contemplated.</p><p>Option Number 1, Decline and have to deal with his own boner and sulking people.</p><p>Option Number 2, Accept and never walk for the rest of your life.</p><p>'Nothing could go wrong.. It's just a gangbang right?" Hinata thought.</p><p>"I'm sure..Please take care of me" Hinata looked at them with pleading eyes.</p><p>( ꈍᴗꈍ)</p><p>Kageyama took off the smaller one's top, leaving him in the black skirt he had worn.</p><p>They moved onto Hinata's big bed which surpringly fit atleast 5 people since the orange head liked to roll around when sleeping.</p><p>Yamaguchi fumbled with the fluffy pink handcuffs and successful put it on the smaller.</p><p>It was connected to a chain that then connects to the headboard of the Bed.</p><p>In conclusion Hinata in this position can be quite flExIble.</p><p>"Fuck Babyboy~" Oikawa licked his lips and took the smaller's panties off and threw them to God knows where.</p><p>A trail of slick came out of Hinata's hole.</p><p>He got suMn WaP.</p><p>"You wanna take it raw Babe?" Kuroo slapped the smaller's thighs as the orange head whined.</p><p>"Yes Se-Senpai~!" Hinata gasped as he could feel a hard member covering his line of sight.</p><p>It was Bokuto's.</p><p>"Suck it like it's your last meal little red" Bokuto dirty talked and shoved his huge cock into Hinata's small mouth.</p><p>The imprint of Bokuto's dick can be seen on the cheeks of Hinata as he looked at the captain seductively.</p><p>"A-AnGh shit Chibi-chan~" Bokuto hissed and pulled the orange head's hair upwards making him look directly at him </p><p>"Let's tame this slutty hole" Tsukishima looked at the glistening pink entrance and slid into him.</p><p>No lube. No prep. Just some wAp.</p><p>"A-AHGH ♡" Hinata moaned as he choked on the owl's dick and tried to keep up with the blonde Dinosaur abusing his hole.</p><p>"Drink all this milk Babyboy" Bokuto grunted and cummed into the smaller's mouth.</p><p>Because of the huge load that the owl has released, Some cum had dripped onto Hinata's chest as his mouth hung open and stuck out his tounge displaying the white substance.</p><p>His hair was a mess and his cheeks we're flustered. One of his eyelids we're closed as he tried to take a breather.</p><p>"Da-Daddy s-so fast~! ♡" Hinata moaned incoherently as he tried to hold onto Tsukishima's hand but was remembering that he was tied up.</p><p>"This is gonna hurt a bit.." Nishinoya softly said and held a long shiny—</p><p> </p><p>"What is that?!" Hinata squeaked as Tsukishima suddenly stopped thrusting and they both looked at the new toy.</p><p>"Oh you don't know what this is Shrimpy?" Lev chuckled.</p><p>"N-no..Wha-what is that?" Hinata softly asked.</p><p>"It prevents you from cumming Baby" Hoshiumi answered.</p><p>Nishinoya then held onto Hinata's red aching member and slid the long thing in the hole of his cock.</p><p>"A-AnGh! Hu-hurts! ♡" Hinata chocked and hissed at the foreign feeling.</p><p>"Shit.. That's cute~" Iwaizumi commented as Hinata's face was intoxicating.</p><p>"Carry on Tsukki" Yamaguchi nudged the Blondie who stopped because of the new toy.</p><p>"Shut up Yamaguchi" Tsukishima groaned and thrusted into the smaller.</p><p>"Oi Tsukki, Can I join?" Kuroo asked teasingly and positioned behind the orange head, Drawing small circles on the smaller one's back.</p><p>"Whatever" Tsukishima snickered and waited for the captain to slide in the tight hole.</p><p>"Holy shit~" Kuroo hissed.</p><p>"You're clenching us so good" The blonde middle blocker said with a small chuckle.</p><p>"Da-daddies Faster pl-please!~♡" Hinata begged with pleading eyes.</p><p>The two tops suddenly cummed.</p><p>They widened their eyes for a split second.</p><p>Shocked at the tangerine's sudden honesty and boldness.</p><p>"You want it rough little slut?" Daichi held the smaller's chin up.</p><p>"Wreck me if you can Daddy~" Hinata smirked.</p><p>"Oh Hinata Shoyo, Is that a challenge?" Ushijima gloomed over the smaller.</p><p>"We will make sure to wreck you" Aone smiled Innocently.</p><p>Kuroo and Tsukishima passed Hinata onto Aone and Ushijima since they had already released into the small boy.</p><p>"How about we try something new with that slutty hole?" Suga suggested.</p><p>"Like what?" Hinata tilted his head.</p><p>"Like this" Suga suddenly slipped into the orange head's inviting pink entrance.</p><p>The silver haired setter gave a glance to the two.</p><p>They nodded.</p><p>P.s just think of a position where the three of them can enter into Hinata in one hole.</p><p>"ANGH! ♡ I-I'm so full~!" Hinata moaned out his mind slowly slipping into a Mind break.</p><p>"Lookie here Shoyo" Nishinoya tugged the smaller's hair making him suck the Libero.</p><p>"Noya Se-Senpai~ ♡" The orange head looked at two colored haired male.</p><p>It did a big impact on Nishinoya's horny mind.</p><p>His favourite Kouhai calling him Senpai just turned his whole body on.</p><p>He suddenly pushed his 9 inch into Hinata's mouth making the smaller choke.</p><p>Well I mean deepthroat the Libero—</p><p>Meanwhile the three we're legit wrecking the smaller one's hole.</p><p>"Fuck..Fuck..Fuck.." Ushijima's chanted, the overall tightness of Hinata's ass makes him want to cum right then and there.</p><p>"You're adorable" Aone looked at the orange head's face that was in a lewd state that can get anyone hard by just looking at him.</p><p>"Doing so well for us~" Suga smirked as the three both thrusted in the same time.</p><p>The outlines of their dicks looks like they we're partying inside of Hinata's stomach.</p><p>With the constant up and down of the thrusts the three tops we're doing.</p><p>And Nishinoya's deepthroating—</p><p>"A sight to see" Kita chuckled and pulled out a camera stand.</p><p>Kenma helped setting up the Camera.</p><p>The five of them stopped what they we're doing and looked at Hinata.</p><p>"Is it Okay if we film?" Yamaguchi asked softly not wanting to scare the younger.</p><p>"It's going to stay private between us right?" Hinata looked at them with teary eyes.</p><p>"Of course Shoyo, We wouldn't want anyone seeing that gorgeous ass of yours" Kenma kissed the orange head's cheeks.</p><p>Hinata smiled and nodded.</p><p>They started thrusting animalistically.</p><p>Made sure to hit Hinata's prostate Everytime.</p><p> </p><p>"G-GuWah~♡!" </p><p>The three tops came into the pinkish hole.</p><p>It was clearly filled with cum, Oozing out it was loads and loads of the white substance.</p><p>But not once did Hinata came.</p><p>"I-i wanna cum!" Hinata gasped as the long thing prevented him from cumming.</p><p>"Oh so now you wanna be a little brat and demand?" Oikawa asked coldly.</p><p>"Speak for yourself Senpai" Hinata retorted.</p><p>"Woah~" Atsumu showed an amused smirk.</p><p>"What the fuck?" Oikawa's eyes darkened.</p><p>"You're on your own Baby" Suga kissed Hinata's cheeks.</p><p>The smaller panted, His irises shrunk.</p><p>He didn't mean to piss Seijoh's Captain off.</p><p>But he just couldn't stop being a brat today—</p><p>"Stop playing these childish games Shoyo, And being a brat" Kenma looked at the orange head sharply.</p><p>"Childish Games? Are you talking about yourself Kenma?" Hinata stuck out his tounge.</p><p>"Yes you're on your own" Ushijima raised his arms in surrender.</p><p>"Don't say that Sho-kun~ You might kill us with those words" Atsumu pouted playfully.</p><p>"Says the Walmart Sangwoo" Hinata rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Bye" Aone bowed and stepped aside.</p><p>👋♿</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I apologize for the short chapter and not very detailed—</p><p>These homeworks are 😒😴</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There will be a part 4 containing </p><p>-Spanking</p><p>-Urethra Insertion since they didn't take it off this chap</p><p>-Bukkake</p><p>-C R E A M P I E S</p><p>-All kinds of penetration</p><p>-Bondage is still in the next chap</p><p>And yah tell me if you guys have more kinks 👀</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>See you in hell bHiE</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Took it Too Far</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter contains Peer Pressure and R**e</p><p>Feel free to skip this chapter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Copied and Pasted. I've moved this chapter here since it contains not so good stuff and my book can get removed because of this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just a heads up, I do NOT know how to write angst.</p><p>So excuse my inexperienced ass ✋</p><p>Also this isn't the one where y'all be sobbing oceans, We zon't have any requests like that yet sis</p><p>I'm just gonna say this, This chapter is with consent at the begining but they took it too far and yeah.</p><p>if you guys are not comfortable with this plot, Feel free to skip this chapter.</p><p> </p><p>The Volleyball Players were horny.</p><p>Well— Not all of them, Just a couple dozens of em'</p><p>And let's just say that they we're craving a certain tangerine that was stretching a few feet away from them.</p><p>Let's be speed 🏃</p><p>"C'mon Chibi-chan~ We'll make sure to be gentle" Kuroo whispered as he back hugged the orange head.</p><p>"We won't hurt you" Akaashi said as he leveled his face to the Tangerine's.</p><p>"B-but. ." Hinata started as he looked away, Unsure.</p><p>He's a virgin, And getting gang banged for your first time is terrifying for the smaller.</p><p>Not to mention that these we're Volleyball players that have very high stamina.</p><p>"We'll take extra good care of you" Suga nudged as he showed a small smirk.</p><p>"If. . I say stop, You'll stop right?" Hinata asked clearly.</p><p>"Of course Sho-kun. . Now what'dcha say?" Atsumu grinned.</p><p>"A-alright" The tangerine nodded as he trembled.</p><p>Considering that this is Hinata's first time, The tangerine thought they'd kiss and hug for the first few minutes until he adjusts.</p><p>But no— That was not at all in the their agenda.</p><p>They pushed the smaller in a storage room, Locking the doors with a wooden barricade.</p><p>Hinata tumbled onto the cold wooden floor.</p><p>"Now now. . No getting scared Babe" Kuroo chuckled as he unzipped his pants and took out his best friend.</p><p>"Tie the little one up" Oikawa licked his lips as Semi wrapped a rope around Hinata's wrists.</p><p>It was tied around him hard, Slowly making marks.</p><p>"L-loosen it a bit. . Please" Hinata looked at the silver haired male with doe eyes.</p><p>"Don't be a demanding little bitch" Semi whispered as he pulled on the smaller's hair tightly.</p><p>"I'm not a bi-bitch!" Hinata looked at the older, He didn't have any kinks yet.</p><p>"Oh babe. . You are" Tendou smirked.</p><p>Hinata didn't even get to say a word when a certain greenette captain put a ball gag on the smaller's mouth.</p><p>"M-mPmP!" The tangerine wiggled around as he tried to get the restraining toys off of him.</p><p>"Spread it wide open like the good little whore you are" Bokuto licked his lips as he forcedly widened the smaller's legs.</p><p>Hinata felt uncomfortable, He didn't want it like this.</p><p>The small boy wanted it to be soft, gentle and vanilla.</p><p>But he couldn't say anything  since the ball gag said no sis.</p><p>They though that the orange head was not a virgin.</p><p>And so Kuroo took Bokuto's place in between Hinata's legs.</p><p>Putting himself in raw and rough.</p><p>That's like— Painful.</p><p>Blood trickled along his thighs, Coming out from his hole that was now tainted.</p><p>"Woah~ It's like you're a virgin!" Tendou grinned at the sight.</p><p>They thought nothing of it, In fact it turned them on.</p><p>"Shit~ Well isn't that great?" Atsumu whispered to the tangerine, As he pointed at his now erected member.</p><p>Hinata felt excruciating pain from all over this body.</p><p>The bite marks, The thrusting of the players as they put their buddies in him one after another.</p><p>The orange headed boy now cried, His tears staining his precious cheeks.</p><p>He bit the ball gag in order to make them notice him.</p><p>"P-please stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!" Hinata yelled and yelled as he could no longer feel the pain that was from all of their thrusting.</p><p>"Hinata. ." Daichi started.</p><p>Now they looked fully into his eyes.</p><p>Covered in bite marks, bruises from the toys, the dried blood that was on the smaller's inner thighs.</p><p>His eyes swollen, His lips as well. His hair messy and the look of pure disgust written on his face.</p><p>"Y-you guys. . T-told me. . That— Y-you'd be gentle! You'd stop if I say so! B-but you didn't. . " Hinata chuckled as he wiped his tears.</p><p>"I feel disgusted with myself. . I fe-feel so violated! Even though i-i gave Consent as first. . B-but t-this?! Th-this is too far!" The smaller fully sobbed into his bruised hands.</p><p>"Shoyo—" Kenma attempted to grab the younger's wrist but the small one avoided his touch.</p><p>Instead, Hinata forced himself to stand up. Limping in pain as he exited the storage room doors with only an oversized hoodie covering him.</p><p>The boys fell silent.</p><p>Regret and pain overwhelming them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter is short cause like— Angst like this for me is big no no but this'll have a second part which will include them regretting their actions as well as gentle, caring sex which I normally don't do but ima do it.</p><p>Zon't worry y'all other angst requests will include sad ass plots. That hopefully will make y'all cry.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm on wattpad (chibichan_desu) check me out cuz I'll be posting my announcements there.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>